


Chris Evans Imagines and One-Shots

by Marvelous34



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Kinks, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous34/pseuds/Marvelous34
Summary: These are just from my Tumblr @ my-emotional-self





	1. Crowded

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some one-shots and imagines from my Tumblr page that people have requested or that I have come up with! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr @ my-emotional-self I usually update there a lot more than, except for my series!

Thanksgiving was always a stressful time for you as it always seemed so hectic. You were born and raised in Boston, but moved a few years ago to Newport, Rhode Island. Being a freelance photographer was a dream job for you. You were able to take the jobs you wanted, dictate your own schedule, and most importantly, less people to deal with. You were always anxious around big crowds of people, which is one of the reasons you decided to move out of Boston. Sure, you could have stayed in Massachusetts at least, but you wanted something different. That was how you found Newport in Rhode Island. A population of 25,000 people was much more appreciated in your eyes compared to Boston’s 673,000; and it was only an hour and 45 minute drive away. 

That’s where you found yourself for Thanksgiving, at your parents’ house, along with all your siblings. You made the drive two days ago, trying to beat that last minute rush of people; you did not want to deal with that kind of traffic. 

You were all sitting around the dining room table, eating the delicious meal you helped prepare with your mother and sister. While Thanksgiving was stressful, you were thankful for your family and how they always supported you in what you did. Your sister started talking about Black Friday shopping and you cringed. You didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Was it worth waiting in line for hours to get the cheapest brand TV, which you know would break within a year or two? 

Your sister noticed your reaction and just had to pipe in her remarks. “Oooh, is Y/N going to be a wet blanket again and not come shopping with us?”

“Wet blanket? Really Y/S/N? Is that the best you could come up with?” you glared back at her. You loved your sister of course. You and your siblings always had that annoying “no matter how old we are we will always pick on each other” thing going on. It was all fun and games, until someone made a bet. You couldn’t back down from a bet. No one in your family could; that’s just how competitive you were. 

Your sister gave you a villainous grin, and you knew what was to come. “Damnit” you scolded internally. She was going to make a bet about going Black Friday shopping.  
“I bet you couldn’t last the entire night Black Friday, without mom or me!” your sister said, loud and proud.

“And what do I get if I win?” you asked, trying not to sound too nervous. Black Friday shopping was something you had nightmares about. The crowds of people; congestion of bodies everywhere. Hell, people have been trampled to death before!! 

“I will pay for anything photography related, as long as it stays below the $250 limit” your sister stated, pretty sure of herself that she would win. 

You probably would have just thrown in the towel when she first announced it. Your anxiety of crowds and crowded places at night not worth anything, until she said what your winnings would be. Photography was not only your life, but your job, and you could always use a few upgrades to go with your camera, seeing as some of it was expensive. You just couldn’t pass up this bet; it was too good. 

“You got yourself a deal dear sister!”

“YES! Ok, we will all ride to the mall together, but then you will split up from us. I will be texting you ever hour for a reminder, and at that time, you have to snap a picture of yourself in front of a store. AND it has to be a different store each time. You can stay in the mall, or go outside to the boutiques. I really don’t care, as long as I get a picture every hour. Deal?”

“Deal” you say as you extend your hand across the table to shake your sisters. A deal was never cemented until you shook on it. 

A few hours later, you were waiting in line to the mall. Standing in a long ass line full of people, bundled up in a jacket and scarf, shivering. The streets were littered with people. Everywhere you looked there were people standing and walking. It reminded you of Times Square in NYC. Your anxiety started creeping up and you felt yourself getting restless. The stores and malls that aligned downtown Boston would all be opening at the same time in a matter of seconds. You felt your heart rate increase a bit as you anxiously waited, hoping the night would go by fast. 

Up ahead you heard people start to cheer and you knew the mall doors were opening. People started pushing forwards and your breath hitched. You clung to your sisters’ hands until you made it inside the mall, and she let go. 

“It’s 11pm now Y/N, so I expect a picture the first picture of you at midnight. Go buy some stuff while you’re out tonight” your sister says to you as she starts to speed walk deeper into the mall. 

People were rushing all around you to get to their designated stores; for their damn deals. You were getting pushed around in all different directions. You felt your breathing becoming really shallow, thoughts of impending death from being trampled running through your mind. You needed air; you needed to get outside to get some fresh air before  
you collapsed. 

You started jogging towards the front door but nothing was working. People came stampeding towards you to get into the mall, while you were struggling to get outside. You felt the sweat start to bead on your forehead, your jacket making your body feel like you were wearing a sweater and ugg boots on a July day in Arizona. 

After pushing past people for what felt like hours, you finally broke free and stumbled towards a lamp post. You hung onto it for dear life; you were trembling and started to hyperventilate. Nobody was paying attention to you, or trying to help you. Until he showed up. 

“Hey, hey are you okay miss?” you heard a man’s voice ask you.

You could barely breathe, let alone talk, so you just shook your head violently back and forth. 

“You need to sit down. Can I help you to a bench?” he asked.

“Pl-please” you choked out. 

He gently put his hand on your back and pried your hand off the lamp post. You kept your head down, watching where you were walking so you wouldn’t fall down; the man had your arm gripped tightly, yet affectionately, so he could guide you to sit down. 

Once you reached the bench, you plopped down, trying to take deep breaths. 

“Lean your head down a little” you did as he said, “there you go, now concentrate on deep breaths.”

As your mind started to clear up and you could concentrate a little more, you listened to his voice. It sounded oddly familiar to you. He kept talking to your throughout your attack, telling you encouraging words. 

It took a few more minutes, but you were able to regain your breathing and your shaking subsided. You perch your head up and turn to the left, looking into the eyes of the man who saved you, and realized who it was. Chris Evans just saved you. You couldn’t believe your eyes; maybe it was your brain being foggy from everything that happened. You’ve had a massive crush on him for years!

“Thank you” you say to him, a thankful smile appearing on your face. 

“It’s really no problem, I’m Chris” he says extending his hand to you. 

You take his hand in yours, and you can’t quite explain it, but you felt safe there with him. 

“Y/N” you respond, “and I’m actually a big fan of yours”, blush immediately creeping onto your face. 

You didn’t lie there. You loved his movies, and not just Avengers and Captain America. 

“Thank you” he says with a chuckle. “I always love to meet my fans. So, you doing some Black Friday shopping?”

“Uhh, well, not exactly” you express, “I’m actually out here because of a bet with my sister. She didn’t think I’d be able to last Black Friday shopping because of my anxiety towards crowds.”

“Wow, you braved these crowds for a bet? I hope there is something worth it in the end” he barked out a laugh. 

You gave him a huge grin “oh there is, otherwise I wouldn’t be out here. I’m a photographer and she said she would buy me accessories. I couldn’t back down from that!”  
“Do you want company tonight?”

You completely taken aback. Why would he offer such a thing? Surely he had plans, and you didn’t want to bother him. 

“Oh, no you don’t have to do that. I don’t want to keep you from your plans. Thank you though.”

He gave you that boy next store smile that you always loved when you saw him in pictures. “I actually don’t have any plans. I actually don’t really know why I came out tonight.  
I’d just rather you not be alone if you had an anxiety attack. At least I could help you if you had another one.”

You had to admit, just sitting here next to him and talking to him made you feel safe. You didn’t even notice the crowds of people walking all around you; if was as if everything disappeared. 

“Umm, well, I guess if you have nothing better to do” you replied bashfully. 

“Alright then, let’s get to it!”

The two of you walked around the rest of the night, his hand tightly in yours to keep you grounded. You didn’t mind one bit, this was Chris Evans you were talking to! He wanted to hear all about your job and you happily did so. You described to him the few cameras you owned, and also told him about the camera you had wanted to get. It was the best camera out there, but it was just too expensive. The two of you even walked by a camera store and you pointed out that you were planning on coming back here tomorrow afternoon so your sister could pay off her debt. He seemed to really enjoy hearing about your work, and it made you smile. 

The two of you talked about growing up in Massachusetts and where your favorite places were. Chris pointed out his favorite pub that he always comes to when he is in town visiting his family. You mentioned to him that you now lived in Newport and you boasted about the beautiful waterfront views. “I just might have to visit there” he stated after, which made you blush profusely. 

You also told him about having to take pictures every hour, and Chris certainly helped you out with that. He would recommend stores to take pictures in front of, along with telling you to make goofy faces. The night was coming to an end and you were kind of bummed. 

He wrapped you in his arms, giving you a bear hug and you didn’t want to let go. 

“Thank you Chris, for keeping me company tonight. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“It was my pleasure Y/N. Thank you for letting me into your life for the night. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime, wondering around Boston” he said giving you a big smile. 

You two parted ways as you walked to your sisters’ car. You waited there another ten minutes before your sister and mom showed up, bags in hands. 

“I win” you gloat to your sister as she glares at you. 

The next afternoon, you and your sister were on your way to the little camera store you pointed out to Chris. You knew the exact accessories you were looking for and couldn’t wait for your sister to pay off her debt to you. You didn’t win the bets very often, so you were in a pretty good mood today. Your mind drifting to Chris, wishing there was another way to say thank you for keeping you company and keeping you safe. 

You walked into the camera shop and immediately went to the glass case, looking for the dream camera you wanted, but didn’t see it there. 

“Excuse me, but are you Y/N?” the salesperson asks. 

“Yes” you state confused. 

“You have a gift here for you” the clerk said as they went in back to grab the gift. They placed it on the counter and walked away to greet another customer. You looked around and noticed your sister was standing along the wall, phone in her hand, oblivious as to what was going around. 

You grabbed the letter on top of the box and opened it.

Y/N,

Thank you for last night. I really didn’t know what made me want to go to downtown Boston during Black Friday, but I’m glad I did. I got to meet you. I want you to know that I had a great time simply wandering around and talking. I could see it in your eyes the love you have for your job, so I wanted to give you something. Think of it as a Thank You gift, and an early Christmas gift. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. XOXO Chris

Your arms were trembling slightly while you opened the box. You let out a gasp at what you saw; the dream camera that you’ve always wanted, but was too expensive to buy. Chris must have really paid attention to everything you said last night, because this was the exact camera you wanted; every detail you explained. 

You felt a tear of happiness slide down your cheek as you examined your new camera. You couldn’t wait to try it out. You could only hope that you were lucky enough to run into Chris again in the future to say thank you for such a generous gift.


	2. Press Tour Distraction

London was just as beautiful as you had ever dreamed it would be. Being on the press tour for Captain America Civil War was pretty damn exciting too. You were here with Chris Evans, your boyfriend of two years as he begged you to come on the press tour this time. He didn’t have to do too much begging to coerce you into coming. It was an easy way to travel the world you figured. Also, because he hired you as his PA for the press tour, Marvel paid for it all. Not too shabby! 

Sebastian Stan had been a great friend of yours ever since you moved to New York when you were 21; that was how you met Chris. You were on set with Seb one day as he introduced the two of you, and it was all history from there. You guys exchanged phone numbers, talked non-stop, and soon enough, you fell head over heels for the guy. Life was pretty perfect. 

This was the 8th day of the press tour and all the flying, interviews, and press conferences were taking its toll on Chris. You had been with him long enough to see the signs of his pending anxiety and just plain sleep deprivation. You waited off to the side as Chris, Sebastian, and Anthony Mackie was doing an interview together; it was technically the 4th interview of that day and there was still another half dozen to go. Just looking at Chris, you knew it was all getting to him, so you forged an idea in your brain to give him a little distraction. 

“Hey babe” Chris said with a frustrated sigh, “I have about an hour break before the next interview.” You reached for his hands and gave him a loving and understanding look. You hated seeing him this way, but he had to do it. He didn’t hate this part of his job at all, he does it for the fans that he loves so much. It just wears him down and sometimes certain questions spike his anxiety. You had seen the certain ticks he was doing while in the interview to hide his anxiety. 

“Come with me” you said to him as you gave him a sultry look. You walked with him across the hall and into the bathroom. Once inside, you locked the door and scanned the room. It wasn’t a restroom for multiple people; instead, it was a one person bathroom that was very nice looking. It even had a curved sofa pushed against one corner. 

Turning back to face Chris, he gave you a curious glance. Licking your lips, you leaned up on your tip toes to his ear as you whispered “I think you need a distraction.” As the   
words left your lips, Chris growled hungrily as he furiously captured your lips with his. His hand gripped the back of your head eagerly pushing you closer. Your hands trailed from his neck, down his toned torso until you palmed his straining erection. “Fuck” Chris rasped out, his hot breath fanning your face. You quickly and expertly undo his belt followed by the button and zipper of his jeans. Grabbing both his jeans and boxer briefs, you yank them down to his feet as his erection stands proud. 

Wasting no time, you drop to your knees as you grip his base, licking a long strip up to his tip. Chris’ hands wrap into your hair as your tongue swirls his pre-cum around his head. “MMmmm fuck yes” he husks out. Opening your mouth wide, you take him as deep as you can and hollow out your cheeks. Chris can’t help but jerk his hips forward a little bit as you move back and forth, your tongue teasing his underside. You hum around his thick cock and he all but loses it, removing himself from you. “Not like this baby girl. I want to cum inside your pretty pussy.” 

Raising up to your feet he greedily captures your lips with his as he maneuvers you towards the sink. His hands grip your hips as he spins you around so you are facing the mirror, your back to his chest. You lean your head back to rest on his shoulder as his hands roam your front, kneading your breasts through your bra and shirt. Arching your back into him you can feel his erection pressing into your back and you want him desperately. “Fuck me Chris…I need you so bad” you moan out as your eyes close; his hands skimming down to your skirt. He reaches underneath your skirt and into your panties where you are dripping with arousal. “Such a good girl Y/N, already soaking wet for me” he purred as he lifted your skirt up and moved your panties to the side. 

Lining himself up, he teased your slit with his tip before he thrusted into you with one quick snap of his hips. Your eyes watched his in the mirror as he pounded into you from behind. Knowing you wouldn’t be able to contain your moaning, Chris’ hand came up to cover your mouth. The only noises throughout the quiet bathroom was the sound of your skin and his slapping, along with your heavy breathing. Chris knew when you were close so his other hand went to you clit and applied the right amount of pleasure and it instantly sent you over the edge. Eyes never leaving his on the mirror, he gave a few more thrusts and you felt him become still behind you, buried deep as his hot seed filled your wet pussy. 

He released his hand from your mouth as you both came down from your high together, both trying to catch your breath. “I’m so happy you came on this press tour baby” Chris lightly chuckled out as he pulled out of you. Turning around, you gave him a deep passionate kiss, dominating his lips. “Me too.”


	3. Welcome Home

Chris was away filming and you had missed him dearly. No amount of Skype calls, phone calls, or texts could account for him physically being there with you; the amount of pleasure he could give you. Sure, his voice and words gave you pleasure while you had Skype sex, but damn, you would give anything for him to be there with you. 

He was supposed to come home in two days and you couldn’t wait. You made sure to take the next week off work, so when he did come home, he was all yours. After getting your nighttime routine done; shower, phone call with Chris, you headed to bed, only one more day ahead of you before you could see him again. 

Before long, you were out like a light; work truly kicking your ass this past week. The last thing on your mind was Chris’ perfectly chiseled face; his sharp jaw line before falling into a dreamless sleep. 

You must have been dreaming about some wild sex; the kind where you felt an impending orgasm looming before jolting awake; the television screen illuminating your room. Your blankets were removed from your body; your eyes going wide as you saw Chris situated between your legs, his warm tongue circling your clit. 

“CHRIS!!” you squealed when your mind finally caught up with reality. His mouth detached from your clit, a wide grin gracing those perfectly plush lips of his. 

“I’m home baby” he rasped out before shimmying up your body; his lips attaching to your own as you tasted your juiciness on his lips. You thanked your lucky stars you decided to sleep in the nude tonight; for once it came in handy. 

“Welcome home babe” you said between kisses as things instantly became more heated. 

In the blink of an eye, Chris had removed the remaining of his clothes as he lined himself up at your folds; teasing your slit as you nibbled on your lower lip. In one quick thrust, Chris was seated inside you. You welcomed the fullness of him as he gave you a minute to adjust. 

Giving him a quick nod, he started to slowly thrust into you, your lips connecting in another heated kiss as your tongues danced together. As much as you just wanted to have sex with Chris, you wanted it rough and hard. 

Hitching your leg over his back, you flipped the both of you over so you were on top; a wicked grin passing your lips. Pulling your hips up, his cock exited you as you rolled over. Getting up on your hands and knees, you wiggled your eyebrows towards Chris and he knew just what you wanted. 

He got up being you, lining himself back up before plunging deep into your core. “FUCK” you screamed out, pain mixing with pleasure as you eagerly welcomed it. At this angle, he hit you so deep, but in just the right way. 

Chris slapped your ass and you yelped out in surprise. You always loved when he was a bit rough in bed. Your skin slapping together along with your moans filled the silenced room; your ass pulsating from his slap. 

Soon, you felt your walls start to tighten as your hands gripped your headboard for support. Chris reached around your front, his fingers teasing your clit mercilessly. “FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!!!!” you screamed out as your orgasm blasted through your body; your breath hitching in your throat. Your vision faded to black as your body convulsed from such a shocking high; Chris slowing his rhythm to help you ride it out. 

As your body started to calm, Chris’ thrusting picked up, your ass backing up and meeting each of his thrusts. “Fuck baby you feel so good. I’ve missed your tight pussy around my cock.” His words edging you on towards another orgasm. You had never been with another man whose words alone could practically make you cum. 

Chris’ grip on your hips tightened as you felt your walls start to convulse. “I’m….I’m so fucking close Chris” you panted out as you reached around you to cup his balls. This time, you didn’t even need his fingers on your sensitive clit; his cock alone sent you over the edge at the same time his seed filled you up. 

Your screams mixed with Chris’ groans echoed throughout the room; your bodies slick with sweat as you tried to calm your breathing; Chris’ breath fanning at your sweaty back.   
Chris pulled out of you, a whimper escaping your throat at feeling empty as he rolled over next to you. Your eyes locked onto his as a sly smirk graced your lips. “That was some hell of a welcome home” you breathed out. 

Chris smiled as his eyes and nose crinkling together. “I had to give my girl a welcome home present now didn’t I?”


	4. Pancakes

The blinding sun shone through the bedroom windows, waking you up bright and early on this summer morning. Chris’ arm was wrapped around your torso tightly. Not wanting to wake him up, you carefully lifted his arm and snuck out of his grasp. He had been working so hard lately and this was the first morning in so long he was finally able to sleep in. 

“You hungry?” you whispered to Dodger as he lay on the floor at the foot of the bed. His head perked up, tail wagging as he followed you down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
Pouring his cup of food into the bowl, you gave yourself a light chuckle as you watched him greedily eat each bite of food. 

Deciding it was still too early to wake Chris, you took Dodger out for a morning walk. 

The sun was high in the sky, your skin soaking up the Vitamin D as Dodger pranced next to you, his tail never faltering from wagging. 

After an hour long walk, you hoped into the shower, needing to wash away the sweat from your body. The warm water eased your muscles as you lathered your body with your favorite wash. 

Putting on a pot of coffee, you cleaned up the kitchen; your dinner from last night still evident on the counter. 

You rinsing off the dishes when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you, causing you to jump. Chris’ sleepy chuckle rang in your ears, “I’m sorry I startled you baby.”  
Drying your hands off, you turned in his grasp to face him. His hair was a mess as it stuck up in different directions, sleepiness still shown in his eyes. “It’s alright. I didn’t hear you come in here” you stated with a soft smile, your arms wrapping around his back. “You look like you could go back to bed” you mused as your nails scratched lightly at his back.

He moaned out as your hands get up their work, his head falling onto your shoulders as you held him. “If you keep this up I’m going to fall asleep right here.”  
Letting out a giggle, you stilled your hands and instead wrapped him into a tight hug. Chris’ stomach grumbled loudly and you both laughed. “That is why I woke up. I’m hungry” he whined out into your ear as you shook your head at him. 

“And what do you want me to do about it?” you teased as you let your grip on his back go; turning to finish up rinsing off the dishes. 

“Baabbbbyyy” Chris pouted from behind you as you tried to stifle your laugh, but it didn’t work out too tell as your body shook. 

“Chhhrriiiisss” you playfully teased back as you finished loading the dishwasher. 

“If I tell you I love you, will you make me pancakes?” he pleaded as his bottom lip jutted out, his damn puppy dog eyes showing. He knew just what to do to always make you give in. Your heart fluttered at his delightful expression. 

Quirking your eyebrows at him, you tilted your head and put your hand behind your ear, waiting for him to say it. 

He gave you a wide grin, “I love you baby.”

Shaking your head at his adorableness, you returned his smile. “I love you too Chris” you replied while starting to get out the pancake mix.


	5. The Talk

You gripped the sink for support as you doubled over in pain, your period cramps getting the best of you this month. To be honest, you were damn glad you got your period. The last time you and Chris had sex; you were both a bit too into the mood and forgot to use a condom. Thus, making you very nervous the past few weeks, hoping you weren’t pregnant. 

As you opened the medicine cabinet, you found your Midol and guzzled the pills down with some water. Taking in a deep breath through another round of pain, you shakily opened the bathroom door and hobbled back into bed. 

You and Chris had been dating for quite some time now, but something just registered in your mind; you had never had the talk about children. Your heart started to race as you realized it was something the two of you probably should have discussed earlier on, especially if you had conflicting opinions. 

“Baby, I’m home” you heard Chris yell from downstairs; your head resting back onto the pillows. 

“Upstairs” you managed to croak out in a somewhat loud voice, hoping it was enough for Chris to hear. 

The padding of paws on the hardwood floor caught your attention as you turned to look at the door. First Dodger, then Chris came into view, both of them bringing a smile to your face. Dodger hopped up on the bed and laid down next to you as Chris sat down on your other side. 

Chris produced a single rose from behind his back, handing it out to you. “What’s this for?” you asked in surprise, but welcomed the thought of it. 

“I knew you were on your period, so I just wanted to do something nice for you” he said with a shrug before bending down to grab something on the floor. “I also got you some ice-cream and chocolate.”

Your heart fluttered as he showed you the goodies. Most guys shied away and didn’t want to be near their girlfriends when they were on their period, but nope, not Chris. Here he was, going out of his way to buy you a flower and your favorite snacks just to try to make you feel better. 

Your smile quickly faltered as you sucked in a deep breath. “I know it hurts” Chris soothed out as he held onto your hand. Even though he was a man, you knew he meant what he said. Growing up, he was out numbered with all the women in his household, so you knew he had experience being around hormonal women. 

“Even though I’m in pain, it’s a relief I got my period” you chuckled out after the pain went away, not realizing what you just said. 

Chris cocked his head to the side, giving you a curious glance. “And why is that?” he asked. 

Taking a deep breath, you let it out slowly before you began. “Well, we’ve…we’ve never really had to talk about whether we want kids or not. I know we’re not married or anything, but we are pretty far into our relationship and I guess…its just….if we have conflicting desires, we might not work out too well.” You heart was racing as you rambled on, not knowing what his response was going to be. If you were being honest with yourself, you had never really wanted kids. You thought your mind might change when you found the person you loved. Naturally, Chris was just that person, but your mind still had not changed. 

Chris gripped your hand in his; his eyes searching yours for discomfort. “I don’t want to have a baby” he spoke softly, his eyes glued to yours. “To be honest, I’m happy with our family of three right here” he said gesturing to Dodger as well. 

It felt as if your oxygen was being blocked off, and once Chris said those words, the weight was lifted. “Alright. Good….that’s really good. Cause I was thinking the same thing” you managed to say, a tear falling onto your cheek. 

Chris gave you a soft smile as he reached up to wipe away your single tear. He leaned in, capturing your lips with his in a quick kiss. After pulling away, he walked into the master bathroom before coming back towards you. In his hand, he held up a hot water bottle and it took everything in you to hold back a squeal of happiness. He knew just what you needed to feel better. 

Scooting to the middle of the bed, Chris placed the hot water bottle on your stomach as he let you use his arm as a pillow. He scrolled through Netflix until he found one of your favorite movies and pressed play.


	6. Poke War

The warm pool water felt wonderful on your skin; the slightly cooler weather of California was really throwing you off. As you swam back and forth, getting some much needed laps in, you noticed Dodger was playing around in the grass, chasing his own tail. 

A small laughter bubbled from your throat as you watched him happily play around, but you noticed something was missing; someone to be exact. 

Swimming to the edge of the pool, you turned on your phone and groaned. It was a little after 4pm, and Chris was supposed to be out here with you by now. At 3pm was when you came into the pool, Chris saying he would join you in a mere 15 minutes. You knew he was reading a script, but that was what he had been doing all weekend long. 

Frustrated, you decided to get out of the pool and go find him yourself. Wrapping a towel around your dripping body, you wandered into the house, and marched straight into his office. Standing in the doorway, you folded your arms across your chest as you watched him studying his script. 

“Ahem” you said clearing your throat to get his attention. Chris’ head snapped up in your direction. He gave you a quick smile before gazing back down at his script. Not even a “hello” or “hey baby.” That was it, you were going to make sure he got out and had some fun today!

Marching towards his desk, you gave him a poke on his shoulder. Nothing. He acted as if you weren’t even there. You decided to poke him again, this time on his back. Yet again, nothing. Letting out a sigh of frustration, a devious smile splayed across your face as you knew just what to do. You gave him one more poke, this time right in his ribs and it startled him as he gave a slight jump. 

“Poke me once more and we’ll see what happens” he declared, a tight smile on his face. 

“Oh come on Chris, you said you would come out and join me for a swim 45 minutes ago! Babe, you’ve been cooped up inside reading scripts all weekend. A few hours in the sun won’t hurt you. Hell, it will be good for you!” you exclaimed, just wanting some fun with your boyfriend is all.

“I know sweetheart, and I’m sorry. Just a few more minutes and I’ll come join you, I promise” he said as his eyes were glued to his papers. 

Your devilish grin appeared back on your face, not wanting to let this go. As you got a little closer to him, you poked him right in the ribs again, knowing it was where he was most ticklish. 

He put his script down on the desk before turning to you. “Do. Not. Tempt. Me.” he enunciated each word, as if it was a dare. 

You took your lower lip into your mouth as you gave him a quick nod; your stubborn self was so not going to let this go. Giving him a few minutes to get back to his script, you did another sneak attack, poking him on the other side of his ribs this time. 

He threw his script on the desk as he hastily backed his chair away, “Alright, that’s it!” he barked out, a giant grin on his face as he stalked toward you. 

“NOOO!!!!” you squealed as you ran out of the office, dropping your towel along the way. You knew exactly what he was going to do, and to be honest, that’s why you kept pushing his buttons. 

“Get your pretty little ass back here” his voice sounded loud behind you as you tried to outrun him. But alas, it didn’t work and he soon caught up to you, scooping you up over his shoulders as you shrieked. 

Chris gave you a poke back right in your side, a squeal escaping your mouth. “How does that feel huh?” he asked as he gave you another poke. “Is this what you wanted?”  
You tried to squirm from his grip, but lets face it, there was no getting out of his grip. Chris bounded down the stairs with you still hoisted over his shoulder as he kept poking you back. 

Chris dropped you down onto the couch, his body hovering over yours, not letting you go. His eyes bore into yours, and they were almost pitch black with lust. You licked your lips in anticipation, waiting for his next move. You didn’t have to wait long as his long fingers traced delicately down your legs, gripped your feet and started to tickle them. 

“Nooo!!! Stop…Chris!!!” you laughed out, your face becoming red from laughing so hard. Leave it to Chris to take your kink and use it against you like this. The damn man found out your tickle kink almost immediately and he loved using it against you, but hell, you couldn’t complain. 

His fingers stopped their ministrations, letting you calm your breathing as he trailed his fingers back up your legs. Once his hands stopped at your inner thighs, he started to dig in and tickle some more. Your back lurched off the couch; your stomach tightening from all the giggling. You couldn’t even beg him to stop at this point; you were so out of breath. 

Chris’ eyes locked on yours, a sultry smile appearing on his perfectly shaped pink lips. Your chest was heaving from his onslaught; trying to calm your breathing in case there was   
more. He bent down to capture your lips with his in a searing kiss; your hands caressing his head, tugging on his strands of hair causing him to moan into your mouth.   
The kiss was heated to say the least, but it soon ended when he started to tickle your sides; your most ticklish area. “Aaaaghhhhh!!!” you screamed out as you thrashed around on the couch. Chris stilled his fingers after a few more seconds of this tortuous pleasure. 

“Are you ready for me to come join you in the pool?” he growled out. Your face was on fire from all his tickling, and you were damn turned on now. Some fun in the pool is just what you needed with him. 

“Yes please” you cooed out as he held out his hand for you to take, helping you off the couch.


	7. Addicted

You groaned as you woke up, the pain was bearable but all you could think about was being completely numb. Two months ago you had gotten into a car accident; some asshole rear ended you, causing you to get some pretty bad whiplash and constant pain in your upper back. 

Through physical therapy, you had been getting a little better, but the Percocet was what made you really feel alive; your body would become numb and you loved not feeling any kind of pain at all. Sure, you may have taken a few more pills than what your doctor prescribed, but you didn’t care; it felt euphoric. 

As your feet landed on the plush carpet of your shared bedroom with Chris, you dug your toes in, loving how soft the carpet was. You twisted your lower back, causing it to pop in a few places before ambling into the bathroom where you stored your pills. 

Opening the medicine cabinet, your breath caught in your throat as your pill bottles were missing. Your eyes widened as you struggled to breathe. “Where the fuck are they?” you cussed to yourself as you started to move things around; maybe you had misplaced them. 

You started opening all the drawers in the bathroom, your hands throwing items around as you desperately searched for what you craved. Letting out a quiet grunt, you slammed your foot on the floor before marching out of the bathroom and down the stairs. You had a slight feeling Chris hid them from you. He told you earlier that day that he thought you were getting addicted to them as you scoffed at his words. 

“What have you done with my pills? I need them!” you demanded as you saw Chris sitting on the barstool at the kitchen island; phone in his hand. At this point, you were beyond annoyed; your lips pursed into a thin line as your hands were balled into fists at your side. 

Chris’ frustration radiated off of him as he ran a hand through his hair; shaking his head simultaneously. “I’m worried about you baby” he said with a soft sigh. 

You rolled your eyes at his words before replying, “Chris I’m fine. It’s fine. Just….tell me where they are. Please. I really need them.” You tried to stay as calm as you could, just so you could get them back, but your anger was starting to boil. 

“Y/N, we need to talk about this. How many have you already taken today?” Chris demanded, his voice starting to raise at you. 

You damn well knew you already took more than the recommended dosing, plus some already today, but you didn’t want to tell him that. You dropped your gaze to the ground as your body broke out into a cold sweat, your muscles starting to tense. This was your biggest fear; Chris finding out that you were taking more medication that required and that he would leave you, but you just wanted your damn pills. 

“Y/N” he spoke your name harshly, wanting you to answer to him but you couldn’t. It felt like something was sitting on your chest and you were being denied oxygen. “I want an answer goddamnit!” 

You jumped at the harsh demand of his words, never hearing him talk this way to you before. Tears starting to spill over your eyes as you realized that you just might have a problem with addiction. “Seven” you whispered out as your voice quivered. You knew he would be mad, hell, you were even mad at yourself. The bottle clearly says, “no more than 4 tablets daily.”

Chris got off his stool, making his way towards you as he wrapped you into his arms. You couldn’t held it, the dam broke and as you sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.   
“We’re going to get you help baby. We’ll get you better” he spoke into your ear as you tears flowed freely. You couldn’t speak, no words would come out and all you could do was nod your head; hoping that he was right; hoping that you could get better.


	8. I Need You

The Oscars were supposed to be a fun time, all about seeing other actors and actresses, mingling, and parties. But tonight, it was different, your ex, Chris Evans would be there.   
Taking a deep breath, you stepped out of your limo and were greeting by hundreds of people screaming your name. Tonight, you were nominated for Best Supporting Actress in your most recent roll, and while you should be happy, you were terribly nervous. Not about winning or losing, but about seeing Chris. The bastard cheated on you and while you should be hurt, granted, you still were, your heart still longed for him. 

It had been three months since you broke up, and yet on a daily basis, you found yourself almost texting or calling him. You missed him that much was sure. While your brain screamed at you to stay away, your heart didn’t want to; it was an internal battle you had been struggling with for months. 

“Y/N! You are looking as gorgeous as ever, who are you are you wearing tonight?” Giuliana Rancic asked as she placed the microphone right to your mouth. 

You gave your award winning smile before speaking, “Alexander McQueen. I’ve always loved his creations and when I saw this dress, I knew I had to have it.”

You continued interview after interview, luckily dodging questions about your past romance with Chris. Making your way into the auditorium, your breath caught in your throat as you saw Chris standing there with his brother Scott. Your heart started to flutter as you took in his appearance. Yes, the man cheated on you but you still unconditionally loved him; and did he look damn fine in a suit! 

Walking by, you held your breath, hoping he wouldn’t notice you, but you were out of luck because Scott screamed your name. 

“Y/N!!! Damn sweetie I’ve missed you” Scott said as he scooted his way through the crowd of people to get to you, wrapping you into a bear hug. 

“Scott, what a pleasant surprise! How have you been?” you asked with a gleeful smile, trying your hardest not to look towards Chris’ direction even though you could feel his eyes on you. 

“Oh you know, same old same old. I’m still yelling at this dumbass over here for what he did to you” he said as he pointed towards Chris. “I miss you sweetie!” 

“Aaahh, I miss you too” you replied, a smile gracing your lips. 

Your eyes quickly darted behind Scott, seeing Chris walking towards you. “Oh fuck” you muttered under your breath. Chris looked fucking hot in his blue velvet suit, memories   
swarming your mind of past events when he looked just as sexy. 

“Y/N” Chris’ voice brought you from your memories as you looked to him, giving him a sly smile. 

“Chris” you replied as you cocked your head to the side. 

“Can we talk real quick?” he asked, not even giving you time to speak before he took your arm in his, bringing you to a secluded back room. 

“Chris, what are you doing?” you asked as he shut the door to the dark room before turning on the light; soon realizing it was a bathroom. 

“Look, Y/N, I’m….” he started to say before running a hand through his beard. “I’m so fucking sorry about what happened. It was a fucking mistake. I miss you so much.”

You were angry with him, to say the least. He went and slept with his ex-girlfriend, and you had to find out from the tabloids. What made you even more furious is that you heart still ached for him. 

“I don’t want you, I need you” Chris rasped out as he came closer to you, grasping your hips. 

You quickly slapped his hands away from you as you turned around, your back facing him. Your hands balled into fists at your sides before you raised your voice him, “Well, you   
should have thought of that before you fucked her. Did I not mean ANYTHING to you?”

Turning around, you looked deep into his eyes, wanting him to feel sorry and regret every decision he made. As his eyes found yours, you could tell he was regretful. Hell, you had spent the last three years with him, you were sure you knew exactly what he was feeling just by looking at him. His eyes held sorrow; his body drooped as he waited for you   
to do something. 

“I hate that I still love you” you breathed out, not regretting your words because they were true. You hated yourself for still loving him, but you did nonetheless.   
Chris’ eyes widened as you spoke. “Let me make it up to you. Let me show you how sorry I am” he urged and you wanted nothing more than to fuck him right here in the bathroom. 

His face descended onto yours, his breath fanning your face. Chris clearly waited for you to make a move. As you tilted your face towards him, your lips connected, a soft moan escaping your mouth as you were relieved to have him once again.


	9. Happy

The blindfold was held closely around your eyes as you had no idea where you were going. Your boyfriend Chris insisted on blindfolding you, telling you it was a secret place he was taking you. The windows were open and the crisp autumn air invaded your nostrils as you took a deep breath. This time of year was your favorite; the fall colors of the leaves were so beautiful in Boston. 

Chris had “Earth, Wind and Fire” playing on the stereo, singing quietly to the tune as a smile graced your lips.   
“Where are you taking me Chris?” you urged as you tried to keep your hands placed in your lap, wanting nothing more than to take this blindfold off and see where he was taking you. 

“It’s a secret Y/N” he chuckled out before you felt his hands in yours. 

Giving him a gentle squeeze back, you tried to concentrate on your breathing as you were starting to get nervous. You and Chris had been dating for two years now. He met you at a bar of all places, the both of you drinking the same beer and that was all it took before you fell into a deep conversation; the rest was history. 

The car pulled to a stop as Chris took his hands from yours; a pout coming to your lips. You heard his car door open and shut before Chris opened your passenger door. His large hands gripped yours as he unbuckled your seat, helping you out of the car. 

Chris’ hands were on your hips, guiding you to where he wanted you before stopping. His hands untied the blindfold, soon you finally were able to see again as your breath hitched in your throat. 

There, in front of you stood a beautiful colonial house, spread around trees and green grass. “Chris” you breathed out as your hand came up to cover your mouth. Not knowing what was going on, you turned your gaze to him, your eyes wide. 

“Could you be happy here with me?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

Your eyes widened more as you turned your head back to the house. “What….what do you mean Chris?” you asked as your eyes searched his. 

“This house is ours. I just bought it and I was hoping you would move in with me” his breath fanned your face with his close proximity. Your heart swelled at his words as you felt whole again. 

“Yes….yes I would love to move in with you” you declared as you jumped up, wrapping your legs around him as your lips found his.


	10. I'm Sorry

“You know what, fine. If you would rather hang out with your friends tonight, then you go ahead and do it!” you hollered into the phone before hanging up on Chris. Letting out a heavy sigh, you threw your phone down onto the couch as your hands raked through your hair. Chris and you had been dating for just over a year now, and for most of the time, he was away filming. 

Chris had just got home from being away filming for four months and you had a special surprise date planned tonight. You told him to keep tonight open and he all but agreed. From there, you bought a beautiful little black dress, and even requested a special table at his favorite restaurant in town. But now he decided to go out to the bar with his friends instead. You weren’t mad per say at him for hanging with his friends, it’s more of that you had this planned for well over a month now. 

Your anger, as usual got the best of you as you constantly ignored his incoming phone calls. By the fourth call, you decided to finally answer. “What Chris?” you growled out as you stood up from the couch, pacing the room. 

“Babe, I’m sorry, but Scott and some friends from back home are in town that I haven’t seen in a while. We’ll hang out tomorrow. One night isn’t that big of a deal is it?” he asked, his voice getting louder. 

Your eyes went wide, scoffing at his words. Naturally, this seems to happen to you whenever you plan surprises, plans change or people cancel; that is why you tend to not carry on with any surprises, they never work in your favor. “Whatever. Go have fun with your friends” you said in a nasty tone, immediately regretted it but hey, you were upset about your surprise being ruined yet again. 

“Why are you acting like a bitch Y/N? I have friends too that I don’t get to see because of filming.”

You felt your jaw go tense at his words; did he really just call you a bitch? If you were upset before, you were pissed now. “Fuck you” you roared before hanging up yet again on Chris. “AAARRRGGHHH” you groaned out through clenched teeth, your foot slamming into the hardwood floor in anger. 

Slamming your ass down on the couch, you rocked back and forth trying your best to calm your anger and heartrate. You honestly were not mad at him for hanging with friends, you were mad your plans were ruined; and something as simple as that always through your mood off. 

After finally calming down a half-hour later, you decided to say “fuck it” and pamper yourself. Filling up the tub with hot water, you put your favorite lavender bath bomb in before sinking your body down into the tub; reveling the feel of the water. Almost instantly, your mind and body relaxed as you let out a content sigh. Closing your eyes, you relaxed as you drifted off to a dreamless nap. 

~~~

A persistent annoying knock woke you up from a peaceful slumber. “Five more minutes….please” you moaned out into your pillow. You jolted up, realizing it wasn’t your alarm, and that it was Saturday morning….very early Saturday morning. “What the fuck?” you cursed to yourself as you pulled yourself out of bed, heading towards the door to your apartment. 

“It’s three in the morning” you said with half-closed eyes, stifling a yawn as you peered up to see who was knocking on your door so damn early. “Chris?” you asked confused as you took in the appearance of your boyfriend standing at your door, his shoulders slumped over. 

“I’m really sorry babe” he spoke quietly, you almost didn’t hear it. “I….I was an asshole and I completely forgot that you told me to keep tonight free. I ruined your plans didn’t I?” he asked sheepishly. Your tense shoulders seemed to ease at his words as you could visible see he was upset at himself for ruining your night together. 

“S’okay” you yawned out yet again, covering your mouth. “You have friends and I shouldn’t have gotten mad about it.”

His head eased up as your eyes met. “Yeah but I could have hung out with them tomorrow night. God I feel like an idiot” he spoke as his hands ran through his beard. “And now I just woke you up in the middle of the night. Damnit.”

A smirk appeared on your lips as he kept cursing to himself. “You can spend the night, if you want?” you asked him, your eyebrows quirking together in question. 

Chris had a slight grin on his face as he quickly nodded his head. Opening the door wider for him to enter, you closed it behind you. He stripped off his clothes, leaving him only in his boxer briefs before getting into bed. His arms wrapped around you as you drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Say Something

Entering your boyfriend Chris’ home, you instantly heard his voice raised as it sounded like he was talking to someone. Curious, you quietly walked towards his office where the noise was coming from. Peeking around the corner, you saw him pacing back and forth, looking distressed as he spoke on the phone to someone. 

“I know, I fucked up!” he exclaimed loudly, his hand raising in the air as he continued to pace. Furrowing your eyebrows together, you were intrigued at what he was talking about, but you didn’t want to interrupt him; so you stayed hidden on the other side of the door. 

His fingers raked through his slicked back hair; his chest heaving as he nodded his head to whatever was being said on the other line. 

“Yes Ma, I just, I don’t think she’ll forgive me for this. It was a mistake, and I was drunk. I just….fuck…I wish I could go back in time” he declared as he sat down on his chair; head bowed down and looking utterly defeated. “Ma, please stop yelling. I know Y/N is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I just, don’t know how I’m going to tell her.”   
Your hand came up to cover your mouth, as realization started to sink in; figuring out what the conversation was about. Last night, Chris had gone out to a Hollywood party. He had asked you to come, but you told him you weren’t in the mood; that he should just go and have fun with friends. 

“Yeah, by Ma” you heard Chris say before he let out a disappointed sigh. 

With tears in your eyes, you decided to make yourself known as you rounded the door and came into view. You stood there, silently watching Chris as he had yet to realize you were there. 

A shaky sob escaped your throat; Chris snapping his head up to see you standing there looking heartbroken. 

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked, his voice overcome with guilt. 

Wiping away your tears, you rolled your eyes at him, not even knowing much else to say. “All of it” you choked out. 

Chris got to his feet and ambled over to you, reaching his hands out but you backed away from his touch. “Are you going to yell at me too? I deserve it” Chris said, his voice wavering. 

The shock of Chris cheating on you made you nauseas as you held back the urge to vomit; swallowing the bile rising in your throat. 

“Sweetheart, please. Say something. Anything. Yell at me, tell me I’m an idiot” Chris urged as he walked towards you yet again. 

“I-I just ne-need some time to think” you stuttered out before turning away and walking out the door.


	12. Drinking

It had been a long and stressful week at work and you thanked your lucky stars it was Friday. You worked through the night most days this week, even causing a massive fight with your boyfriend Chris. 

Pulling up to the bar, you made your way inside and spotted your coworker, a drink waiting just for you. 

You and your friend drank the night away, forgetting about all of your problems at the office and back home; the music in the club putting you in the mood to dance.   
By the time you made it back to your car, you weren’t nearly as drunk as before; the dancing helped you work it off, but you were still a bit tipsy. Turning on your phone, you noticed a dozen missed calls and texts from Chris, wondering where you were. 

Rolling your eyes, you put the key in the ignition and made your way back to his house where you lived; knowing he would most likely be angry with you. 

Parking in the garage, you stumbled through the door; just happy you made it home safe. It wasn’t the best idea to be drinking and driving, you knew that, but at least you made it home. 

“Where have you been?” Chris demanded as you made your way into the house; Dodger running to greet you as you bent down to pet him, blatantly ignoring Chris. “I want an answer, goddamnit!”

Chris walked up to you, making a face in disgust as he got closer. “Were you at the bar? Did you seriously drive home drunk?” he barked his question. 

Rolling your eyes, you walked away from him. All you wanted was a hot shower and to go to bed; his yelling giving you a headache. 

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” his loud voice echoed in the house; Dodger racing up the stairs to get away from the yelling. 

Turning around slowly, you crossed your arms over your chest. “Yes I was at the bar, and yes I drove home TIPSY, not drunk. Happy?” 

“No I am not happy Y/N. Why would you do that! You could have gotten yourself hurt or killed. You could have killed someone else!” he shouted; his arms raising in the air   
waiting for you to speak. 

“Yeah well, I had a pretty damn rough week, and you just made it worse by telling me I’m never home! I have a job too Chris and you sure as hell should know better than anyone that sometimes, our jobs keep us away from home” you hollered back, standing your ground. 

Chris stilled as your words sunk in. He let out a sigh as he nodded his head, understanding where you were coming from. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry for getting upset about your job” he faintly responded. 

“I’m sorry too, for driving home after drinking. It was stupid of me. Next time I’ll call an Uber.”

Chris chuckled at your response, “Or you could call me. If you need to go have a drink after work with friends, I’m more than willing to come pick your drunken ass up” he teased.   
Moving forward, you took him into an embrace; his strong arms squeezing you back. You squealed in delight, Chris picking you up bridal style as he headed to the bedroom.


	13. The Party

You had been really close friends with Chris for a few years now, meeting him through Scott. Scott was your roommate and before long, he introduced you to Chris and the two of you hit it off. Overtime, your feelings for him began to grow because, naturally, he was a damn near perfect man in your eyes; except for one thing; he always chose the wrong girls and he always kept going back to them. 

Chris was throwing a party at his house in Los Angeles and it was a great time. You showed up with Scott a bit before to help set up, and before long, there was a throng of people drinking, dancing, and playing flip cup. 

“Y/N!” Chris called your name from across the room, “come be my partner for flip cup!”

Letting out a chuckle, you dragged yourself to the table where he had everything set up, Scott and his boyfriend on the other side going against you. 

“You two are going down!” Scott exclaimed from across the table as you rolled your eyes at him; hands going to your hips. 

“Are you sure about that Scott? Pretty sure I kicked your ass last time at this game too” you declared giving him a wink. 

Both Scott and Chris guzzled their beer, and started to flip their cups. Luckily it only took two tries for Chris to land his before it was your turn. 

You and Chris were in the lead, but Scott and his boyfriend were close behind you; Chris encouraging you and cheering you on each time it was your turn. His cheering always helped you succeed in the drinking games, making you feel wanted by him. 

“Hey Chris” a shrilled voice broke through your concentration, making you lose the lead as you kept watching Minka play with Chris’ hair out of the corner of your eye. That was   
all it took, his damn ex-girlfriend trying to flirt her way back into his life for you to lose. 

“Victory!” Scott exclaimed, his fist pumping in the air at their win over your lose. 

“Uh, yeah, good game guys” you said through a faked smile as you saw Chris give Minka a kiss on the cheek. 

You so did not need to see this; to see Chris get himself hurt yet again by his loser ex-girlfriends. Marching over to the keg, you filled up your cup before chugging it back; heading outside for some fresh air. 

The cool night air felt refreshing on your warm skin; the city lights illuminating Chris’ backyard from up in the bluffs. It was quiet outside, most everyone was inside except for a few patrons smoking on the back porch. 

“There you are” you heard Chris say from behind you as you turned around. “What are you doing out here?”

“Really Chris. You really want to ask me what I’m doing out here?” you spat back, anger in your eyes as you glared at him. 

He held his hands up in surrender, “what the hell Y/N, what happened?” his eyes wide and curious. 

“Your ex-girlfriend gawking all over you, trying to wiggle her way back into your life, and you letting her. THAT’S what happened!” you shouted back, not caring if anyone else heard you. “I’m really sick of you getting hurt Chris. You always go back to your ex’s, only to get your heartbroken again because news flash, it didn’t work out the first time, so it’s not going to work out a second time!”

Your chest heaved as you got done shouting at him; Chris staring back at you in wonder, not even knowing how to react to your words. As the two of you continued to gaze into each other’s souls, you felt your body begin to ignite into a fiery passion. 

“Where is all this coming from?” Chris finally asked; your heart skipping a beat as his face turned curious; eyebrows furrowed with his arms crossed at his chest, waiting for you to answer. 

Your mouth became dry; now would be the perfect time to tell him about your feelings, but you didn’t want your friendship ruined in case he didn’t feel the same way. 

Letting out a sigh of defeat, you determined that you would keep your mouth shut; your friendship was too important. Walking around Chris, you headed back inside to party again. 

~~~

As the party started to wind down, you caught Minka angrily stomping her heels towards the front door and slamming it shut; an evil smile graced your lips hoping that Chris shot her down once and for all. 

Scott and his boyfriend were passed out on the couch as the rest of the party goers headed home for the night. 

Grabbing some garbage bags, you started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen; throwing away paper plates and dumping out half-filled glasses of booze. Fifteen minutes into your cleaning, you realized you hadn’t seen Chris around. 

“Chris” you called out as you started up the stairs, heading towards his room. “Chris, you in there?” you spoke again, gently knocking on his half open door. 

“Yeah” Chris said from inside his room. Taking it upon yourself, you opened the door to see Chris sitting on his bed, slumped over with his elbows on his knees; his hand scratching at his beard. 

“Hey, everything ok?” you questioned, kneeling down in front of him. He looked sad, an emptiness in his eyes as he glanced at you. 

“You’re right Y/N” he whispered, standing to his feet abruptly; causing you to back away and get to your feet too. “About everything. Everything you said outside to me earlier. I keep going back to my damn ex’s, hoping things would work out differently but they never do.” He stopped his pacing, his dark lustful eyes boring into yours. “You made me realize something tonight.” Chris stalked towards you, like he was a hunter and you were the prey. He cupped your face in his hands, his lips immediately finding yours in a passionate kiss; taking your breath away. “I don’t want you, I need you” his breath hit your face as his eyes searched yours. 

Giving him a sly smirk, you pulled him back to your lips; your tongues devouring each other’s mouths. It didn’t take long for you to strip each other of your clothes as you pushed Chris back onto his bed, straddling his thighs. 

You started to grind down on him, getting his hard cock slick with your wet pussy; Chris groaning out with each grind. Reaching your hand down, you gently cupped his balls, rolling them between your hands as Chris’ hips jutted forward. “Fucking hell” he husked out; his eyes almost black from lust and passion now. 

Chris’ hand trailed down your stomach and to your throbbing clit, giving it a light pinch between his finger and thumb; you almost came just from that alone. 

Without wanting to waste any more time, you grasped his cock and lined him at up your entrance, teasing your slit before you slowly sunk down onto him; both of your mouths agape; a strangled cry leaving the back of your throat. 

Chris’ hands were at your hips in an instant, helping guide the way just the way he wanted as you rode him with haste. “You’re fucking beautiful riding my cock” Chris groaned out as one of his hands came up to squeeze your breast. 

Sweat was starting to form on your forehead; riding Chris becoming a damn sexy workout you wished would be a common occurrence in the future. You felt the coil in your stomach start to rile up, your inner walls tightening. Chris flicked your nub with his finger and you screamed out, your orgasm washing through you; Chris helping you ride him through your orgasm; your fingers curling into his hair. 

As you started to come down from your high, you felt Chris’ thrusts begin to falter. Reaching behind you once more, you cupped his balls with more pressure than the first time; Chris stilling his motions as you felt his warm cum shoot inside your pussy. You tightened your walls to milk him for all he had as his grip on you started to become painful, in a pleasant way. 

Collapsing onto the bed, Chris pulled you into his body; your head nuzzling his neck as he wrapped an arm around your back. “That was long overdue” he chuckled out, causing you to giggle into his neck. 

“Yeah it was” came your soft reply as your fingers swirled around his chest hair; Chris humming at your motions. 

The warmth of Chris, along with the best sex you ever had, lulled you off to sleep rather quickly, having a peaceful night’s sleep.


	14. Boston

Usually, you didn’t care much for the holidays; it was stressful, your work hours demanding, and you didn’t care all that much to see your family. But this year, this year was different. You had been dating Chris for about 10 months now, and he asked you to come to Boston with him for Christmas; meeting his family for the fir  
st time.   
Naturally, you were nervous, but the Evans’ clan made you feel welcomed and comfortable from the beginning. Chris showed you all around Boston, all his favorite places to visit   
when he was a kid, and you had to admit, it was pretty adorable to see his face light up when he showed you around. 

You had been in Boston for two days now, another two days and it would be Christmas. You had a blast getting to know his family, baking cookies with his mom and sisters while the kids decorated them. For the first time in a long time, you felt a part of a family again. 

“Babe, you awake” Chris’ voice broke from your peaceful slumber making you groan out. “Baby” he tried again, rubbing his hand up and down your back. 

Rising up to your elbows, you looked at the clock before slamming your head back onto the pillow. “It’s three in the morning” you whined out. 

Chris let out a deep chuckle, the bed shaking because of it. “Could you be happy here with me?” he questioned softly.

“I’m always happy with you Chris” you said, stifling a yawn. 

“Well I’m glad you’re always happy with me but that’s not exactly what I meant babe” Chris urged as he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “I mean, could you be happy here with me, in Boston?”

“What?!” you shrieked out as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up anybody else in the house. “You mean like, move out to Boston with you?”

Chris’ eyes lowered to your lips before holding your gaze once more, nodding his head. “I know you’ve been talking about getting a new job, and I’m just sick of LA life. I miss my family, I want to be out here permanently. What do you say” he asked as he licked his lips, a wide and easy grin gracing his lips. 

You weren’t expecting this in the least, but it was a damn good offer. Finding a new job had been on your mind a lot, and you weren’t all that close with your family back home so you wouldn’t be missing out on too much. 

Throwing your arms around his neck, you pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Yes! Yes I could be happy here with you!” cried out; Chris raising his fist in the air in triumph before he tackled you back onto the bed; his lips attacking yours in the best way.


	15. Kinky

Chris was in a mood today, and you fed off that mood, putting you effectively in the same mood. He was sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone when you came back from grocery shopping; not even bothering to help you with them. 

“Gee, thanks babe for the help” you sarcastically snapped as you began to put the cold items into the fridge. 

“Really Y/N, you want to start with that shit today?” he demanded; his tone causing you to roll your eyes as you continued putting the food away. 

You didn’t even know why he was in a mood today; maybe it was stress from doing back to back filming, or the fact that he was a bit hungover from partying last night. Either way, you liked to spur these temper tantrums of his on, because the sex was always the best when he was this way. 

You had a Daddy kink, and loved to get spanked; that was why you loved to get under his skin when he acted this way. 

“Yeah I’m going to start with this shit today. The least you could do is help me with the groceries” you snapped back, a hidden smile on your face. 

That was all it took before you heard him slam his hand down on the coffee table; his feet marching into the kitchen to stand in front of you. His eyes glared down at you as his hands were balled into fists at his sides. “Go. Now” he demanded and you quickly scurried around him and ran up to the bedroom, stripping your clothes as you went. 

You sat there on the bed, naked, with your hands placed gently on your lap, waiting for Chris to come in. You heard his feet pounding up the stairs as he entered; wearing only his sweat pants; his hard cock already tenting. 

Chris sat down next to you, giving you ‘the look’ as you stood up and bent over his legs; his hands immediately rubbing your ass.   
His hand slapped down onto your butt; your face flushing as the heat pooled in your core. “Was that supposed to hurt?” you asked as you tilted your head back to look into his eyes. 

Chris’ eyes rose at your words, another slap hitting your bottom. “Do. Not. Tempt. Me” he growled out into your ear; wetness starting to drip from your legs. 

“Yes Daddy” you cooed back as another slap came to your ass; this one stinging in a pleasurable way as you bit into your lower lip. 

Three more slaps happened upon your bottom before Chris stood you up, leaning you back onto the bed before stripping himself of his sweatpants. His cock sprang free and your mouth watered as you licked your lips, staring at it. 

“Does baby girl want a taste?” Chris asked as he leaned forward, cupping your head to pull you upright. Glancing up at him through your lashes, you nodded your head quickly to him. “Go on then” he urged as you opened your mouth, licking the pre-cum off his tip. 

His hands tangled into your hair as you took him deep into your mouth before releasing him with a pop. “Mmmm, good girl” Chris cooed out as you continued to suck him; your tongue swirling around his tip. “But now you have to stop, or else Daddy is going to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours” he pulled your head away and you whimpered. 

Lying back on the bed, Chris gripped your legs and pulled you to the edge; your ass hanging off as he teased your slit with his dick. “Hurry Daddy” you pleaded, not wanting him to continue his torture any longer. 

He gave you a quick smirk before sliding into your slick pussy with ease. “Damn baby girl, you feel fucking amazing with your tight wet pussy” he purred through rough thrusts.   
Chris’ thrusts became harsh as you cried out, begging him to go faster even. “Are you close baby girl? Cause Daddy is close.”

You nodded your head to him, letting him know you were right there. His hand snaked around your leg, his thumb pushing down on your clit as your orgasm exploded through your body. 

As your inner walls clenched around his cock, Chris stilled his thrusting; his cum spurting into your pussy. 

He pulled out of you, heading into the bathroom to grab a cloth to clean you up. Once cleaned, you snuggled up into the covers as Chris came to join you, spooning you from behind as you both fell asleep quickly.


	16. Tickles and Kisses

Have you ever felt sad but you just couldn’t pin point what made you sad? Well, this past week was one of those weeks. You felt sad, somewhat depressed but you couldn’t figure out what was making you feel that way. Work was stressful, so that could have definitely put you in an off mood. Chris, your boyfriend of a little over a year was also busy with photoshoots and press junkets, and you missed him dearly; that could have quite possibly been the problem too. 

Saturday afternoon, you found yourself curled up in your queen bed; very rare clouds darkening the sky. Your comforter making you feel like a butterfly still wrapped in a cocoon.   
You had already woken up that morning took a quick shower and had breakfast. Scrolling through your phone, you tried to keep busy but you were just so damn tired. Chris was at another photoshoot this morning; something for a magazine. He mentioned he would come to your apartment afterwards but you felt like a nap might make you feel better. 

The dark sky from the clouds helped you fall asleep with ease; not realizing how long you had been napping. A tickling on your stomach caused you to giggle; your eyes still shut from your nap. As you slowly opened them, you saw your comforter was not lying down on you, but raised, as someone kept giving your belly sweet tender kisses. 

Your hands gripped your comforter as you ripped it off your body; Chris’ mouth softly attacking your stomach with kisses that you adored so much. When he realized he was no longer covered, he lifted his head as his gaze met yours; his dazzling smile appearing on his face. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” you cooed with a still sleepy voice as you smile back at your loving boyfriend. 

“I tried knocking but you didn’t answer” he began to say, as he nibbled around your belly button, “so I decided to let myself in,” more sensual kisses trailed down your upper thigh, “but then I saw you fast asleep,” he lifted your leg and nibbled under your knee, making you wiggle in your spot, “and I thought you looked adorable,” he continued his sensual kisses down your calf, “and I didn’t want to wake you right away.” He stopped his ranting as he reached to cup your feet, his fingers still on the bottom. 

Your breathing started to accelerate, hoping he would do what you wanted him to. His thumb gently started to graze the underneath of your right foot; chills racing up your body making you shudder in pleasure. His fingers slowly started to caress the bottom of your foot and you had to bite back a moan. As he gently massaged your foot, you began to relax again, but not for long. The second you relax, a sinful grin was placed on his face as his fingers dug in, tickling your feet as you squealed out, trying to squirm away, but alas, he wouldn’t let you. His strong arms held you down as the rest of his body was placed over your other leg, holding you down as he continued to tickle your foot. 

He stilled his ministrations as he locked eyes with yours. Ever so slowly, he lifted your ankle up to his lips, caressing them so lightly you barely felt them. His lips started at your ankles, then soon moved on to the tops of your feet before moving underneath, alternating between nibbles and sensual kisses. 

This was, by far, the best way you had ever been woken up before. He continued the most pleasurable assault you ever felt for a few more minutes before stopping yet again as he took in your flushed face. 

“Hi” he spoke softly before he continued to kiss back up your leg and to your tummy again; nibbling every inch of flesh for the second time. 

“Hi” you giggled back as he continued his lustful assault, finally reaching your lips as you moaned out from the heated kiss. 

“Mind if I join you in a nap?” he asked as he snuggled to your side; his warmth engulfing you as you lazily gave him another kiss. 

“Not at all” you replied as you nuzzled his neck; your arm draping across his abdomen as your eyes shut again, sleep quickly taking over.


	17. Study Break

Could someone seriously die from too much stress? That’s what you thought would happen to you. It was Thursday night, and you had spent the entire day, literally, at the library, studying for your exams. Everyone had today and tomorrow off from school luckily to help prepare for the tests coming on Monday. 

You were utterly spent and exhausted. Hunching over your text books, you felt like no matter how hard you concentrated, nothing would stick in your brain anymore. Huffing out a sigh of defeat, you text your boyfriend Chris and let him know you were finally on your way home. 

Driving home, you figured you would take a quick break from studying at home, maybe get something to eat before you jump right back into it. Pulling into the garage, you stifled a yawn as you gathered your bag. Shutting the car door, you ambled into the house; eyes half hooded from exhaustion. 

“Hey sweetheart” Chris greeted you, taking your book bag off your shoulder and giving you a hug. He felt warm and soothing and your muscles started to relax in his embrace. “How did studying go?”

“I want to quit school” you whined out; your body shaking from Chris’ quiet chuckle. 

His hand rubbed up and down your back, “you can’t do that babe. You’re so close to end. Just hang in a little bit longer alright?” He placed his lips on your forehead, giving you a tender kiss. Glancing up, you mustered up a smile just for him. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you. Come on” he said as he grabbed your hand, pulling you up the stairs and towards the bathroom. As you came close, you could smell your favorite scents wafting from the bathroom. Chris opened the door, and you jaw went slack. 

The lights to the bathroom were off, but instead, the room was illuminated by dozens of candles, creating a relaxing environment. The claw-foot tub was filled to the top with bubbles as you hand dipped in to feel the water a nice warm temperature. “Chris” you choked out, not finding the words you wanted to say. 

“I know how hard you’ve been studying babe and I thought you might need something to help you relax a little. Go ahead and get in the tub, I’ll be back shortly.”

With that, he gave you a quick kiss on the lips and shut the door. You eagerly stripped of your clothing, your mind completely forgetting about studying more tonight as you sunk into the warmth of the water. Your muscles eased as you rested your head back against the towel Chris placed there for. 

You weren’t sure how long you lay there in the warm water. A knock on the door broke you from your almost nap; Chris peaking his head around the door. “How are you feeling?” Chris asked as he made his way into the bathroom. 

“Mmmmm, so much better now. Thank you Chris, for everything.”

He knelt down next to you, resting one arm along the tub as he lifted a glass of wine for you. “Could you be any more perfect?” you asked as you readily took the glass of wine from his hands. 

Chris’ head tilt back as he grabbed his chest in a roar of laughter. “Well, I don’t know about perfect, but I do know how to take care of my girl.”

He leaned in, capturing your lips with his and all felt right and relaxed again.


	18. The Adoption

It had been a long seven years; seven years of trying to get pregnant. You knew the minute you started dating Chris, that he was the one; your person. You couldn’t wait to marry him, to have children with him, to grow old with him. But there was one problem. It seemed like no matter how hard the two of you tried, you just couldn’t get pregnant. 

At first, you thought there was something wrong with you. But after extensive testing, you found out that everything was working properly in your department. Then, Chris started getting nervous, thinking maybe it was him. But alas, after some testing on his end, everything was working properly too. In the end, you were just one of those unlucky couples that couldn’t get pregnant. 

The two of you did everything you could imagine to try and get pregnant, but no matter what, it didn’t happen. In reality, it came down to two options; surrogacy or adoption. In the end, adoption won. Why? Because Dodger sat his adorable little head on Chris’ knee; his puppy dog eyes gazing into yours; then Chris’. That was all it took. Dodger was adopted by Chris, and that is how the two of you came to realize that adoption would be the best fit. 

You two had found an adoption agency in Boston, and had been going over all the paperwork and seeing pictures of the different kids open for adoption. You both even went to visit a few households to get to know some of the kids. The adoption agency told you to take your time, to make sure everything was right. 

While you both only planned to adopt one child, and a baby at that; your minds completely changed when you met Brad and Allison. Brad was 9 and Allison was 7 years old; they were siblings. There was something about that first initially meeting; it was as if there were sparks between the four of you, that you all just fit together like one giant puzzle piece. 

After meeting them, you and Chris knew immediately that they were the ones; you wanted to adopt them both together. 

~~~

“Are you nervous?” Chris asked you, taking your hand in his as he drove to the adoption agency. 

You chewed on your lower lip, a nervous tick before letting it go from your teeth. Giving him a gentle squeeze back, you replied “Nervous? Ok yeah maybe a little. But I’m more excited than anything. Oh Chris, this is what we have always wanted from the beginning! It’s taken us so long to get to this point. I just can’t wait to bring them home.”

Chris had a smile permanently attached to his face. He loved it when you gushed about the kids; how your face glowed when you talked about them. The paperwork to adopt them took longer than expected, and in that time, the two of you bonded even more by getting their rooms ready for when they came home. 

Chris pulled into the parking lot, and you nervously got out of the car; your hands fidgeting together before Chris took your hand in his. He gave you a quick peck on the lips before heading inside. 

Brad and Allison were waiting there for you; bags in hand as you made your way inside. When their eyes landed on you and Chris, they jumped up from their seats and came running up to you. You and Chris knelt down on the floor; hugging the kids as they cried tears of joy at being adopted; together nonetheless. 

You thanked the adoption agency once again before heading out to the car; the kids safely buckled into the backseat before Chris started the car, heading home. 

The whole way back, the four of you talked about anything and everything; never an awkward situation which made it even better. 

“Are you two excited to meet Dodger?” Chris asked as he peered at the kids from the rearview window. 

They both had bright smiles on their faces at Chris’ question. “So excited!” Brad exclaimed eagerly. 

“I’ve always wanted a doggie” Allison giggled out. 

Chris pulled up to the house as you turned to see the kids’ faces. Their mouths were agape as they took in the sprawling house. 

“This….this is where we are going to live?” Brad asked; his eyes wide. 

You giggled at his adorable expression, nodding your head. “This is your new home!”

You and Chris eagerly unbuckled yourselves, getting out of the car so you could help Brad and Allison out. Chris took their bags as they each took one of your hands; leading them into the house. 

“Welcome home” you jeered happily as Dodger came racing up to his two new humans.


	19. Just Friends

From your eyes, life was perfect, or so it seemed. You had a great paying job, an amazing loft apartment in downtown Los Angeles, and the most spectacular group of friends any girl could ask for. Scott Evans was your best friend, and through him, you met his older brother Chris. Your immediate reaction to meeting him was how attractive he was. His dark brown hair, along with his perfectly manicured beard really turned you on, but it was his personality that really captured your heart. 

When you hung out with him, he wasn’t a celebrity or actor, no; he was just a normal guy wanting to have fun. Through the months of initially meeting Chris, you got to know him really well. Each time you hung out, your heart raced with joy and excitement. He was a pretty flirty person, but so you were. Over the months of getting to know him, Chris Evans eventually captured your heart. 

When he first started dating Jenny, your heart shattered. You thought that over time, he would ask you out, but you were naive, and you should have known better. When Chris and Jenny broke up, you hid your happiness; not wanting to look like a bitch; instead mentally doing a happy dance. Naturally, you didn’t want to make a move; hell, the guy just broke up with his girlfriend and all. 

One particular night, you were meeting Scott at the bar, and lo and behold, you saw Chris sitting there next to him. Chris’ back was facing you, but Scott was sitting sideways and noticed your presence. As you got closer, you could hear their conversation; Scott giving you a wink. 

“What about Y/N? You could always ask her out. I’m sure she would say yes” Scott said giving Chris a nudge on the arm. 

Slowing your pace, you wanted to hear what Chris had to say; your heart thrumming erratically in your chest awaiting his response. 

“Y/N? No man, I don’t think so” you heard Chris reply; your heart sinking to the pit of your stomach. 

You saw Scott look in your direction, before quickly moving his head back to Chris. “Why not? I think you two would make a cute couple.”

Leave it to Scott, your best friend to try and make you feel better. But this hurt in a way you’ve never felt before. You simply thought you had a crush on Chris, but hearing him say that hit you like a semi-truck. Your reaction caught even yourself off guard; freezing you in your spot. 

“I don’t know Scott. I mean yeah, she’s beautiful, intelligent, and humble and kind, but I….I don’t know” Chris sounded exasperated as he spoke. 

In that moment, Scott turned to face you again, concern etched on his face. He tried, he really tried for you, but there was nothing else to be done. Chris looked at Scott, before   
turning to face you. He took in your red rimmed eyes before cursing under his breath, shaking his head. He got up from his stool and headed over to you. 

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked, his hands scratching at the back of his neck nervously. 

Taking a deep breath, you looked him in the eye, “I heard enough.” Walking around him, you gave Scott a kiss on the cheek, telling him you were just going to head home and said your goodbyes to both Scott and Chris before heading out of the bar and going home. 

~~~

The next few weeks, you drowned yourself in work, trying to get over the fact that Chris didn’t feel the same way about you. It hurt, but you were determined to not let it get to you in the end. It was just a crush after all, right? There were other fish in the sea, wasn’t there?

Of course Chris kept calling and texting you, apologizing for what you heard him say. You always replied with ‘I understand’ or ‘It’s fine Chris, really.’

You even made a Tinder profile and ended up meeting someone. His name was Tony, and he was a very attractive man. He was tall, had light blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. The two of you went on your first date and, well, it kind of turned into a disaster. While you were out for dinner with Tony on your first date, Chris and some of his buddies ended   
up coming into the same restaurant. When Chris first saw you, he did a double take; and from that moment, you felt his eyes on you all night. Sometimes you would look over at   
his table and see him glaring at Tony. Inside, you had to stifle your giggle. 

In the end, you deemed Tony wasn’t worth it when he asked if you wanted to head back to his apartment and have some fun. You weren’t that type of girl, to sleep with a guy on the first date no less. You politely declined, and you could see he wasn’t happy with your answer. 

After your disastrous date with Tony, you headed home, planning on taking a relaxing bath. Filling up the tub, you stripped of your clothes, putting your favorite scented bath bomb in; watching the water turn colors was your favorite part. 

A knock on the door startled you making you jump in place. Quickly, you put your robe on before heading to your door. Looking through the peep hole, your eyes widened as your heart fluttered. “Shit” you cussed quietly as Chris stood on the other side of the door. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, you let it out through your nose before opening the door. “Chris. What a surprise” you said graciously with a smile, opening the door for him to enter. 

“Sorry to just barge in on you like this” Chris apologized as you waved him off. 

Tightening your robe, you stood in your open living room, staring at the floor as you could feel Chris’ gaze on you. 

Clearing your throat, you asked “what are you doing here Chris?”

You could tell he was nervous; it was something you picked up on from all the times you spent with him. His hands fidgeted together, not know what to do before he stuffed them in the front pockets of his blue jeans. 

“I came to apologize, for that night in the bar.”

You held up your hand before he could continue. “Chris, you’ve apologized more than enough. I understand. You don’t have to keep apologizing.”

His lips rose in a small smirk and you had to keep yourself together; his smile always made you melt. “Y/N” he began to say before moving closer to you, “What I said was stupid. And a mistake.” Your eyes snapped up to meet his as he spoke, furrowing at his words. 

“Then why did you say it?” you snapped back, surprised at your own tone. 

Chris huffed out, displeased with himself from how he reacted to Scott saying he should ask you out. “I don’t know. Because I’m a dumbass?” he said with a slight chuckle. 

“Jenny and I had just broken up, and I guess I took it harder than I wanted to. I thought maybe she and I would get back together. But then I was stupid. And because of my stupidity, you and I stopped hanging out and I came to realize something in all that.”

Your eyes narrowed, waiting for his response. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you” he breathed out rather easily. 

Your heart all but stopped in your chest; your eyes bugging out as your jaw dropped open. “WHAT?” you shrieked out rather loud, your own voice ringing in your ears. 

Chris stood there smiling at you. “You heard me Y/N.”

Your mind tried to process what he had just expressed, but it was fuzzy. This was a dream right? Yeah, yeah you were dreaming, this wasn’t real. Your knees started to give out   
as you sat down on the couch, his words echoing in your mind. 

You felt the cushion next to you dip; turning to see Chris had sat down next to you. “Are you alright?” he asked his voice full of concern. 

“No, no I’m fine. Just trying to….process this all.”

Chris took your hands in his; your body flooding with warmth as you turned to face him. “I’d like to give this a chance Y/N. Give us a chance. If you want.”

If you want! While he was an asshole earlier, at least he came to realize that and could understand it. Your face became heated, a light blush color illuminating your cheeks as you bit your lower lip.


	20. First Christmas

“Don’t be nervous” Chris spoke softly as he squeezed your hand reassuringly. Tearing your gaze from the window, your eyes met his as you squeezed back. 

Letting out a soft sigh, you shook your head. “What if they don’t like me?” you asked questioningly; your eyebrows rising in awareness. 

This was your first Christmas with Chris. The two of you had been dating for the past four months, and this was also the first you were meeting his family. Having had bad times in the past with other boyfriends and meeting their families; it was just a nervous time for you. But alas, Chris was doing everything to reassure you that they would love you. 

“Y/N, sweetheart, do you trust me?” his voice was adorned with love as he asked you the question. Without a doubt, you knew the answer to that. Chris had never, under any circumstances, given you a reason to not trust him. 

Gazing lovingly into his ocean blue eyes, you smiled. “With all my heart” you replied. 

With another squeezing of your hand, his eyes turned back to the road. Your heart drummed nervously in your chest, but remembering to trust Chris helped to ease your nerves some bit. 

The rest of the ride to his mom’s house was mostly quiet as the soft hum of Christmas music played lightly on the radio. The town was beautiful that was for sure as your eyes glanced around the decorated houses. 

“We’re here” Chris’ voice broke through your thoughts as you turned to face him; a bright smile lighting your face. 

Gathering up the boxes and food from the backseat, you and Chris made your way towards the front door; anxiety slowly creepy over you as you tried to calm your breathing.   
Chris didn’t even need to knock as the door was quickly thrown open; Lisa standing on the other side with the most gracious smile you had ever seen.   
“Y/N!” Lisa squealed in delight, her arms opening up for you, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

She happily embraced you in her arms and you felt your anxiety start to ease instantly. There was something about her warm and gentle motherly touch that made your heart calm down. “It’s so nice to finally meet you as well” you gushed out as you stayed seated in her arms. 

Lisa quickly ushered the two of you inside, helping to remove your coat and take the goodies from your hands. Once relieved of your coat and your hands were free, Chris wrapped his arm around your back and led you to the living room; making introductions with the rest of his family members. 

With each passing minute, your heart became to calm even more; as it filled with the love you felt pouring from his mother and siblings. Never in your life had you felt so accepted into a family so quickly. There was never an awkward moment and you felt as if you could speak freely. 

“Lisa, this is delicious” you gushed as you devoured the Christmas dinner. The dinner spread looked like something out of a Christmas movie. There was ham, potatoes, vegetables, bread, gravy, cookies, brownies and much more. 

Once Christmas dinner commenced, everyone moved into the living room to open presents. Chris, naturally, helped you pick out presents for his family members as you had no idea what to get them. 

In the end, everyone loved what they got from you and it made your heart swell with pride. You felt accepted and loved in this family and it only made you strive to have a stronger relationship with Chris. Yet again, he asked you to trust him and you did. 

“I told you they would love you” Chris said as the two of you hopped back into his car, heading to his apartment for the night. Feeling your face heat up from blushing, you turned to face the window. You usually never heard compliments like that, and you didn’t know how to take it. “Hey, why are you being bashful over there?”

“I don’t know” you sighed out; not in defeat, but in content. “I guess I just didn’t expect it to go so well. I thought, maybe, in the back of my mind, that things wouldn’t really turn out too great.” 

Chris pulled over at a practically deserted gas station. Turning, he cupped your cheeks with his warm hands, tilting your face up to meet his gaze. “I told you to trust me didn’t I?” he asked as you nodded your head. “They loved you Y/N, you have nothing to worry about. In fact, Ma was already talking to me about having you come over soon for a girl’s   
weekend with them.” 

You let out a chuckle, easing your nerves away as he leaned in for a passionate kiss; the kind that made your stomach twirl with butterflies. Pulling away, you searched his eyes and found nothing pure adoration and love. 

“I love you Chris” you said quietly before leaning in to capture his lips once again. 

“I love you too Y/N” he replied after pulling away; his fingers caressing your jaw gently. 

Chris put the car in drive and headed back to his apartment; your hand in his gripped tightly as you breathed out a sigh of relief.


	21. Really Chris?

It was a typical Monday night at your boyfriend Chris Evan’s house. You loved that he took some time off work and didn’t have any projects lined up. For the past few weeks, another for another two months to come, it was all about quality time between the two of you. 

Tonight, the two of you ordered in some pizza, and paired with beer, it was one of your favorite nights. The beer was flowing through your veins like an IV drip, and you were feeling rather horny on this particular night. 

Once the pizza was finished, you cuddled up next to Chris as some random news stations played on the television. Your hand was on his thigh, slowly inching its way higher up. 

You felt Chris stiffen next to you, a low groan coming from his throat. “What are you doing baby?” he cooed out; his gruff voice sending shockwaves to your core, making you wet instantly. 

“Nothin’” you teased back as your high continued to travel south. Your hand paused when you felt his semi-hard cock; your head tilting to search his eyes. They were dark with lust and passion, and damn did you want him. Your blood was pumping so hard you couldn’t hear straight. 

You lifted your leg to shift over his lap; an empty beer bottle tumbling over in the process making you giggle. “This is why we can’t have nice things” Chris managed to chuckle out before you caught his lips with yours; your hips grinding down on his now rock hard cock. 

“It’s only materialistic things” you stated as you moved your lips to his neck, nibbling under his earlobe which caused him moan. It was in all honesty, your favorite noise he made. The way you could make him moan; the way he surrendered to your undoing; it made you feel alive.

Your teeth continued to nip and suck at every inch of skin you could find; Chris’ hands lightly trailing up and down your bare thighs making you shudder on top of him. You loved how he could be so gentle at times; and so dominant other times. 

“Babe” Chris’ hazy voice caught you off guard as you pulled away, quirking an eyebrow at him. “What time is it?”

You shook your head fast, trying to figure out why he would care what time it was when the two of you were very well on your way to a night of hot sex. Looking straight ahead, you could see the clock on the stove, “Ummm, it’s 6:50, why?”

He gave you a sultry grin as his lips met your exposed collarbone, giving it a lick which made you grind down on his cock more. “The Patriots play at 7 tonight.”

You stilled your hips, pulling rapidly away from his torturous kisses before not quite playfully slapping him in the chest. “Ow, what was that for?” Chris chortled. 

“How to kill the mood 101. Are you seriously thinking about football when I’m trying to fuck you right now? Really Chris?”

Now you were mad. You were horny and all worked up, and Chris just totally killed the mood. You got off of him with a grunt, shaking your head as you walked away and up the stairs to your shared bedroom. 

“Babe. Y/N I’m sorry!” Chris called from the living room but you weren’t having it. You slammed the door to the bedroom with a huff as you started to strip your clothes, needing a cold shower to cool you off after what had just happened. 

Before you could even make your way to the bathroom, the door to the bedroom opened. Turning, you saw Chris standing there, his hands in his pockets; his shoulders slumped in shame as you stood there, butt naked with your hands on your hip. 

“I’m sorry baby” Chris started to say as he walked towards you, a devious smile on his face. 

You rolled your eyes, letting out a sigh. “You should be. I was going to give you one hell of a blow job tonight, but then you went and killed the mood.”

His hands wrapped around your naked torso, bringing you closer to him; his lips at your ear. “Let me make it up to you.”

You scoffed, “I don’t think there is anything you could do to make it up to me right now Chris.”

He pulled away; his eyes nearly black with lust as he gave you a wiggle of his brows. Without another word, he picked you up in his arms and threw you on the bed as you squealed in shock. Gripping your hips, he pulled you to the end of the bed; your ass practically hanging over the edge. 

“You’re really not going to forgive me?” he questioned as he kissed up your thigh; tingles racking all over your body from the feel. 

“You-you’re going to have to try harder than that” you urged as your core started to heat up again in pleasure. His teeth started to nip at your bare flesh; your legs shaking in response. His mouth got closer to your core as you tried to buck your hips in his direction; you were needy for him, begging for his mouth on your pussy; all thoughts of being angry at him leaving your mind this instant. 

“What happens if I do this?” he growled before licking a strip along your wet folds. You cried out in pleasure as your hands went to grip his hair; holding his head to your core as you bucked your hips. 

“More” your voice pleading as you begged him to continue; his hot breath at your aching core mixed with his rough tongue made you wiggle in delight. He licked another strip up your wet folds before paying sweet attention to your clit; swirling around it as if it were a lollipop. You could feel him grin against your womanhood from the noises you were making. 

As his tongue perfectly assaulted your nub, one of his fingers spread around your juices before slowly entering you. Your back arched as a delectable groan escaped your mouth; your belly warming with your release. He inserted another finger, curling them inside of you as his mouth encircled your clit, suckling with everything he had. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes!” you screamed as a hum left his mouth, making you plunge over the edge and hurtle to a mind blowing orgasm. Your mouth was agape; your eyes rolled in the back of your head as he continued to prolong your high with his fingers and mouth. 

As your walls stopped constricting, he slowly pulled his fingers from you and you whimpered; feeling cold and empty. Your breathing started to regain to normal and you opened your eyes; Chris was already naked; his cock standing tall and proud, making your mouth water. 

Chris walked around the bed; your eyes trained on him the entire time. He got up on the bed, situated himself in a seated position; his back against the headboard as his legs straightened in front of him. A grin appeared on your face when your realized he was getting into your favorite position. You got onto all fours and turned around, crawling up to him. 

Straddling his legs, you bent down to give him a kiss as you gently gripped his cock in your hands. He moaned into your mouth as you pumped him, making sure to thumb around his tip; his favorite spot. 

You lined him up at your entrance, teasing your folds and getting him nice and wet before you slowly sank down onto him. Your moans mixed with his filled the room as he became fully sheathed inside of you wet pussy. Your eyes locked onto his as you clenched your inner muscles around him. His head tilted back, hitting the headboard as his   
hands gripped your hips. 

“Tease” he husked out as you continued to constrict, and then relax you muscles. 

“You deserve it” you teased back as your hands roamed his broad chest; your fingers sliding into his chest hair. Slowly, you lifted your hips up before sinking back down. You circled your hips around him before lifting again, then sinking down. You continued to slowly torture him by switching your hips from circling, to pumping and you loved every   
minute of it. If he was going to kill the mood by talking about football, you were going to tease him to no end. 

You continued this assault for quite some time; his breathing becoming ragged; grunts and groans leaving his lips. He finally had enough as his eyes snapped open; his grip on your hips tightening before he used his muscles to lift you up; his hips thrusting up into you. 

Your hands went to his shoulders to hold on as he continued to pump into you from below; you being on top making him hit you deeper which was why this was your favorite position. 

“I’m done with your teasing” he growled as his hip thrusts became relentless; your nails digging into his shoulder as you screamed his name. 

You began to push down onto him, meeting his thrusts as your orgasm was just on the brink. You felt your walls start to tighten around you and Chris pummeled into you with more force, helping you release your high as you screamed his name. You walls constricted around his cock, causing him to cum with you; your walls milking him as you felt his seed bury deep in you. 

You collapsed forward; your head buried in his neck; loving the feel of his scruffy beard against your cheek. Your chest heaved as you came down from your high; Chris’ hands gently running up and down your back in a soothing motion. 

“Am I forgiven?” he gruff voice startling you as you pulled away to look into his ocean blue eyes. 

With a smile, you nodded your head, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re forgiven.”

He mirrored your smile, “Good. Can we go watch the game now?”

Your eyes widened as you playfully slapped his chest. “Really Chris!?”


	22. Stop Lying

It was a trying time, but you didn’t want Chris to know. The two of you had been married a little over four years now, and with his career fully built, you knew what was next to come. You wanted kids; fuck you wanted kids so badly. To have kids with Chris, was the one thing in your life you wanted; but deep down, it was the one thing you knew you would struggle with, and you never told Chris. 

Each time, the nagging pain reminded you of what you had; the suffering you would endure for the rest of your life. Many days, you found yourself crying in the bathroom, afraid to tell Chris, mad at yourself for not telling him before the two of you married. 

Your hair had started to thin and acne started to cover your face. You felt as if you had failed Chris; failed him as wife; took him from becoming a father. 

The trying to get pregnant was the fun part; but deep down, you knew it was highly unlikely for it to happen. Depression soon came upon you and you felt defeated. You told Chris you had stopped taking your birth control and you did, for a little bit. But once your hair started to thin and the acne started piling on your face, you started back up again. The birth control helped with your symptoms, and you needed it; you needed it to feel yourself again. 

“Babe” Chris called from the bathroom as you put your book down and heading towards his voice. Peaking your head through the door, your heart all but dropped as you saw what he was holding. “What’s this?”

He was holding your packet of birth control; half the tablets missing from that packet as he was holding your current month in his hands. Your heart started to race; blood flowing rapidly throughout your body causing your hearing to become fuzzy. 

“Umm…it’s ahh” you stammered, not knowing how to explain what he had just found. You had lied to him, lied to him for months, and lied to him from the beginning. 

“Y/N. What is THIS?” his voice raising as his face started to become red from anger. You never had a good poker face and he could tell you were lying. “Are you taking birth control? You said you had stopped! We are trying to get you pregnant and here you are taking this shit??”

Chris was fuming, his face red as his jaw was clenched. It broke your heart seeing him this way; knowing you were the cause. Your shoulders slumped as you buried your face in your hands; shameful of yourself as tears slipped to your hands. 

“I’m so sorry” you wailed into your hands as your body shook. You felt so lost at this point, not even knowing how to come clean to Chris about everything. You knew he wanted kids from the beginning, and so did you. But things were perfect and you didn’t want to ruin it; you knew you were being selfish but you just hoped, prayed, that you would have gotten pregnant by now. 

Chris slammed his hand on the counter making you jump as he stalked passed you and into the bedroom. You turned to face him as he paced across the bedroom floor; his hands balled into fists. 

“Do you not want to have kids? Is that it? Because if you lied about that too Y/N, we are done!”

His angry voice scared you and for the first time in this relationship, you thought he was going to end things. You shook your head vigorously, trying to let him know that wasn’t what you wanted at all. 

“Really? Because lying about stopping your birth control, only to go back onto it seems like you don’t want to have kids Y/N. Fuck, I can’t believe you right now! How could you lie to me about this??”

In that moment, of all moments, you nasty struggle decided to rear its ugly head as pain shot through your ovaries; you doubled over wincing in pain as your breath caught in your throat. Most times you were able to head your pain before Chris noticed, but not this time. ‘You are a bitch Karma’ you thought to yourself. 

You fought against your struggles, standing back up to your feet; happy that Chris’ back was turned to you so he couldn’t see your pain. He turned around, facing you as his arms crossed his chest. “Why, just tell me why Y/N” his voice a mixture of pain and anger; both emotions because you lied to him. 

Clenching your eyes shut, you knew you had to tell him. It was now or never; and he, as your husband, deserved nothing but the truth from you. 

“I have PCOS” you whispered out, barely audible as you hung your head low in defeat. You were broken, and Chris had every right to leave you. PCOS had been a big part of your life for years, and you never told Chris, your own husband, of what you struggled with daily. You felt weak as you dropped to your knees, a panic attack slowly started to creep through your body at the thought of Chris leaving you. 

You started to tremble as you tried to get a grip of reality. You faintly heard Chris approach you; his arms wrapping around you as you sobbed helplessly into his chest.   
“Baby why didn’t you tell me?” he pleaded as he held you tight, rocking you back and forth as you continued to sob. 

“I…I don’t know. I didn’t want you to hate me” you cried out; his arm stroking your back. 

“Y/N” his voice was pleading as he pulled you away, looking straight into your eyes. “Sweetie I could never hate you. Don’t you ever think that!”  
“I’m….so….sorry” you hiccupped out through your tears. 

“SShhhhhhh. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere” Chris soothed. “We’ll get through this Y/N. I promise.”

The two of you sat on the floor together, lost in each-other’s arms as Chris calmed you down. After what felt like an eternity, you got up off the floor and headed into the bathroom. Opening your drawer, you reached your hand into the back and pulled out the rest of your birth control. 

Walking back to Chris, you handed them to him. “Destroy them. Please.”

~~~

1 Year Later

You sat upon the doctors table, your feet fidgeting together as Chris sat beside you on a chair. You had stopped taking your birth control that night when Chris found out you had PCOS. After spending the night talking, the two of you reconciled and did everything in your power to help you get pregnant. 

Here you were, a year later and sitting for your first ultrasound appointment. You smiled wide at Chris as he gripped your hand in comfort. 

The ultra sound technician walked in, a smile on her face. You moved your shirt up before clasping your hand in Chris’ again. It had been a long year, but it was definitely still fun trying to get pregnant. When you missed your first period, you just knew, deep down in your gut that you were pregnant. You had done multiple at home pregnancy tests and Chris was so ecstatic when you told him. The two of you had cried tears of joy, embracing each other in your arms all night. 

“This might be a little cold” the technician said as she spread the jelly across your growing stomach. Your toes wiggled at the cool sensation. 

You turned your head to the monitor as she moved around your stomach, trying to find the heartbeat. 

“Congratulations. Its twins” she said; your heart all but stopping at her words. 

~~~

Four Months Later

You and Chris stood in front of your friends and family; two big boxes on the table in front of you. It was the gender reveal party and you were so excited to see what you and Chris were having! When you both found out you were having twins, it was such a shock at first, but then you both became relieved. You had conceived naturally, and knowing   
that you were having two children became such a relief as it would be nearly impossible to have another child. These kids were miracles beyond belief the way it was and you were so delighted. 

Ever since you found out you were having twins, Chris had been doting on you hand and foot. He would sit down with you every night, his hand on your belly as he told stories to your unborn children; tears springing to your eyes each time. He was going to be the greatest father. 

You placed your hands on your box; Chris doing the same as the crowd of people counted down. 

“Three. Two. One.” they cheered as you and Chris opened your boxes. Blue balloons floated from yours as Chris’ balloons were pink. You cried tears of joy as Chris sprung to your side, wrapping his arms around yours. You were having a boy and a girl!


	23. Give It Back

“What a fucking ASSHOLE!” you screamed as you drove your car through the streets of Los Angeles. “What the hell does he think he is? Fuck!”

You and Chris had been broken up a mere three months. In that time, you had gotten all your stuff back from Chris’ house, just as you gave him back his belongings from your house. Then, out of nowhere, you saw him and his other ex-girlfriend in the tabloids. The two of them, walking hand in hand into a restaurant, but here’s the kicker, she was wearing your shirt!! It was your absolute favorite shirt and when you confronted Chris about it, he said he had never seen it at his house. And you knew, for a fact, that this was your flannel. Years ago a few of the lower buttons had fallen off, and you had sewn fake black gemstones on, trying to make a ‘statement’ article of clothing. Lo and behold, those same gemstones were on the shirt his ex was wearing. 

Now, you were on your way to his house, to give him a piece of your mind. You were irate as your knuckles gripped the steering wheel, your teeth clenching together. Pulling up to his driveway, you put in the key code to the security gate as it opened up for you. 

You marched up the walkway and rang the doorbell as you folded your arms across your chest. It only took a moment for the door to open and a rather cheerful Chris smiling at you. “Y/N. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he said with a smirk. 

Rolling your eyes, you paraded into his home as he shut the door behind you. “Give it back Chris” you demanded, your face scornful as you gazed upon him. 

His head cocked to the side with his ever present smirk on his face. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“UGH!” you growled out as you slammed your foot on the ground. “You were out with Jenny the other day. Pictures were taken. I SAW them. She was wearing MY shirt Chris. Not only MY shirt, but my FAVORITE shirt. My favorite shirt that you SAID you had not seen here. OBVIOUSLY the shirt was here because SHE was photographed wearing it!” You   
huffed as you finished your rant, your breathing irregular from spewing so many words in such a short amount of time. 

Chris stood opposite you, his smirk growing wider as you finished your rant. “I still have no idea what you are talking about” he replied with a wink. 

Goddamnit! This man was infuriating! It’s like he is torturing you on purpose. All you wanted to do was run up to him and smash your lips to his. He was staring at you with searching eyes as you glanced back at him. Your hands balled into fists; rage pulsating throughout your body while desire bloomed at your core. 

“Your damn girlfriend was wearing MY shirt. And I want it BACK” you declared yet again seething. His smug look was really getting you going; he knew all the damn tricks from dating you for two years. 

Chris shook his head as he chuckled softly. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh really? So the two of you were just holding hands while entering a restaurant? Yeah, sure Chris, whatever you say.”

With his smile never leaving his face, he started walking towards you. “I’m telling the truth Y/N. Jenny and I are not dating. You remember how she was! She grabbed my hand once she saw all the paparazzi.”

Your eyes turned downcast, not wanting to look into his as he stood in front of you. You felt his hands come up and grip your waist; moaning at how good it felt to be touched by him again. He bent his head down as his lips caressed your earlobe. “Tell me again” he trailed off before giving your lobe a nibble, “why did we break up again?”

His name left your lips in a desperate whimper as he continued assaulting your earlobe, your favorite spot as your mind reeled to remember why the two of you did break up, but you couldn’t comprehend anything at the moment. 

Tilting your head you captured his lips with yours in a purely desirable and passionate kiss. He pushed you up against the wall and you could feel his erection straining against his pants as his hips bucked into you. Moaning, your mouth opened and Chris snaked his tongue easily inside. Your tongues twirled in a fiery passion you hadn’t felt in months and you craved more. 

Your hands roamed over his broad chest and up his neck before gripping his hair and pulling his face away. “What are we doing?” you breathed out as oxygen finally came to your lungs. 

“What is natural” Chris quipped back before suckling your neck. Moving your head to the side, you gave him better access as one of your hands went down to cup his erection causing him to nibble on your delicate skin. You quickly undid his belt before unzipping his jeans; pulling both his jeans and boxers down his legs in haste. Chris stepped out of his jeans as he quickly tugged off his shirt. Leaning back against the wall, your chest heaving, your eyes journeyed down his toned body; your mouth watering as you took in the site of his cock. 

With a smirk of your own, you got down on your knees and started stroking him. His head tilt backwards as you continued to work him with soft pleasurable strokes; his skin silky and soft in your hands. Opening your mouth, your tongue licked a strip up his underside as his hands darted to your hair. Twirling your tongue around his tip, you teased him before fully taking him into your mouth. You relaxed the back of your throat so you could take him as deep as possible as his grip on your hair tightened; it was his way of letting you know he was enjoying it. Bobbing your head back and forth, you took him as deep as you could go, using your hand at his base to gather what you couldn’t reach with your mouth. Tensing your tongue, you made sure to pay close attention to his underside as that was his favorite part; his moans turning you on as your hand reached into your panties as you started pleasing yourself. Your own moans caused Chris to start jerking his hips before he pulled you off him. “Stop, you gotta stop babe” he purred as he glanced down at you. His gaze soon turned playful as he saw your hand down your panties. 

In one swift motion, he pulled you up and hoisted you over his shoulder causing you to squeal in delight. He quickly marched over to the couch before placing you down, making quick work of removing your jeans as you ripped your shirt off. 

He didn’t give you a minute to adjust before his face was at your core; his tongue circling your clit with expertise as you arched your back off the couch. “Fuck Chris” you moaned as your body ignited with fire. His moved south and lapped at your wet core; your breathing becoming ragged as you felt your orgasm starting to build. His eyes glanced up through his long lashed and connected with yours as he inserted a finger into your dripping core. Taking your lower lip between your teeth, you tried to hold back another moan but it was no use. You moaned so loud making Chris moan right against your clit as his finger crooked inside you. Your body began to shake as you felt your walls start to tighten; your legs encasing around Chris’ head as he worked your orgasm to the brink. He inserted another finger into your core and that was when you lost it. “FUCK YES!!!” you screamed as you hurtled towards your orgasm; your body convulsing as Chris coaxed you for as long as he could. 

When your eyes finally opened, Chris was sat kneeling between your bare thighs with a smug ass grin on his face. Shaking your head you pushed him onto the couch before straddling over him. “Wait, what about..” Chris started to say before you cut him off. 

“I got the shot” you replied with a smirk before gripping his cock and lining it up at your entrance. You teased your slick folds a few times, moaning at how sensitive you still were as you sunk down onto him; your eyes in contact with his the entire time. There was something about eye contact during penetration that was so intimate; something you never shared with anyone else besides Chris. 

Chris was fully sheathed in you as you closed your eyes, reveling in the feel of him inside you, making you feel so full and alive with desire. Gripping the back of the couch, you started to move your hips in a circle before lifting them up and sinking back down. His hands gripped your ass happily as he helped you move up and down. It felt amazing to feel him inside you without a condom; you felt every ridge, every vein and it spurred you on. Your hips gyrated back and forth; up and down as your moans mixed with his drowned out any sound in the house. 

Chris felt your walls start to tighten as a smirk appeared on his face. His hands massaging your ass as one of his fingers gathered the slickness at your core before moving to your puckered hole. His eyebrows rose asking for permission as you quickly nodded your head. His finger started to enter your hole slowly; it felt incredible being stretched in both holes and you were soon tipped over the edge once again. Your walls convulsed around Chris’ cock as you cried out his name. His hips jerked up a few times before you felt his hot seed spill into your core as your name left his lips in a desperate moan. 

Chris pulled his finger out of your ass as the two of you came down from your highs together. Leaning forward, you rested your head on his chest as you tried to steady your breathing. His hands gently roamed your back as you shuddered at the tingly feeling. 

“So, tell me again why we broke up?” Chris rasped out as you giggled in response.


	24. Princess

Chris gave you the look; the look only you knew what it meant. Nibbling on your lower lip, you raced up the stairs and to the bedroom you shared with your boyfriend. Once there, you shimmied out of your sundress leaving you only in a pair of lace blue panties. Your heart beat frantically in your chest as you awaited his arrival. 

The bedroom door opened as Chris stood there, tall and proud. His dark desired filled eyes landed on yours as a breathy moan left your lips. “Get on the bed” Chris husked out and you soon followed his orders. Crawling up on the four poster bed, you sat like the good girl you were. 

Chris stalked into the bedroom; his eyes never leaving yours as he started to take off each article of clothing in quick pursuit. Your breathing quickened as he finally stood there naked in front of you. His hard cock stood proud as you licked your lips in anticipation. 

He slowly walked over to the nightstand drawer. His hand grabbed a few silk wraps. You felt the wetness at your core start to dribble down your legs. Chris nudged his head forward and that was the only signal you needed. You lay on your back on the bed with your hands and legs spread towards each corner. 

Chris’ hand gentle grasped your left hand as he tied it to the four poster bed before doing the same to your other wrist and each of your legs. There you were, spread out for him to do with you as he pleased; wearing nothing but your blue laced panties. 

“Chris” you whined out wanting him to do anything to you; tease you, kiss you, lick you, anything. “Is my princess inpatient tonight?” he teased as he got onto the foot of the bed. You quickly nodded your head at him; your lower lip trapped between your teeth. 

His hand reached your calf as he gently caressed it. His calloused hand felt rough yet sensual as your arousal started to build even more. Chris’ hand started to gently cascade down your calf before soon gripping your ankle. “AAhhhh” you moaned out as his thumb trailed up and down the bottom of your foot. 

“You like that princess?” he purred. Nodding your head, you watched as his desire filled eyes trailed your practically naked body. “You are so beautiful my sweet princess.”

Your back arched off the bed as your leg tried to wiggle from his grasp as he traced feather light touches to your foot. It was your fetish, your kink. Being tickled turned you on to no end, especially when you were tied up and had nowhere to go. “Chris!” you gasped as his fingers put more pressure to your foot; the tingles shooting through your body as your body spasms away from his grasp. 

Chris chuckled at your action as he placed his other hand on your opposite foot. His hands worked in tandem as his fingers tickled away. You had nowhere to go, nowhere to escape as you were tied up, squirming around on the bed. 

Your breathing came out in pants; soon becoming out of breath. Luckily for you, Chris knew your breaking point as his fingers stopped. The minute his fingers pulled away from your feet you were able to take a deep breath, knowing you would need it for what was next. 

His lips connected with your right shin and he soon started making his way up your legs. He stopped when he met your clothed core. Lifting your head, you gazed into his loving eyes; Chris giving you an alluring smirk. Chris gave your clothed core a haste kiss before moving onto your lower belly. “MMmmmmmm” you hummed out, loving the feeling of his lips on your soft stomach. 

You felt his hands at your thighs as they moved their way up to meet his lips. Sucking in a deep breath, you exhaled as his fingers skimmed your sides. Before you knew it, his light touches were placed on your belly; his fingers light, yet tickling as if he was playing the piano. Heat rushed throughout your body as you wiggled and squirmed; moans mixed with laughter coming from your mouth. 

Chris’ right hand left your stomach as he reached to pull a condom out of the drawer; his left hand never seizing its pleasurable torture. “Ch-Chris….please!!!” you begged as your body jerked around on the bed. 

“What do you want princess?” Chris asked in a husky tone. 

“You” you panted out, “I want you. Now.”

A devilish smirk came across his enticing face as he tore open the condom wrapper and cloaked himself. After the condom was placed on his enlarged cock, both his hands gripped your ribs as he delicately roamed up and down. Goosebumps broke across your flesh as you gasped in delight. His fingers traced upwards until he reached your armpits before you finally screamed his name. 

“Is my princess ready for me?” he urged. You knew damn well you were ready for him. After his sexually torturous endeavor on you, how could you not be ready?   
His right hand trailed down your body before dipping into your panties. He hummed in delight as his hands parted your wet pussy. Before you knew it, his hands tore away your panties from your body, leaving you gaping in surprise. “Those were my favorite pair!” you cried out. 

“I’ll buy you new ones. As many as you want” he replied. His hand quickly unwrapped the silk tie around your right leg before lining himself up at your entrance.   
Gripping your left thigh in his large hands, he lined himself up at your entrance; his tip teasing your folds before slowly entering you. You both moaned together as he filled you   
to the brink; your right leg wrapping around his ass to push him in even further. 

“Yes” you moaned out as he became fully sheathed inside of you. Chris bent down to capture your lips with his in a passionate kiss; his hips starting to move at a steady pace.   
“You feel so good princess, so tight” he purred as his hips continued its torturously slow speed. Your wrists pulled tight on their restraint, wanting nothing more than to wrap around his muscled back but they held you tight. 

Chris used his arm to prop himself up as his left hand roamed down your chest and to your stomach before tickling you senseless. This was his favorite thing to do to you because your body tightened, especially your inner walls as you clenched around him. 

“Fuck princess. You’re such a good girl” he praised as his fingers never let up on your sensitive stomach. 

The desire in your stomach tightened as you felt your orgasm begin to build. “Don’t stop Chris!” you begged as you met his hip thrusts with your own. Sweat was beginning to bead along your flesh as you simultaneously wiggled away from him, yet thrust with him. The sensations were so much for you to handle and you soon found yourself falling over the edge with a violent orgasm. Your body stilled as you lost sense of his touch; your vision going white as your body tightened. 

“Fuck princess!!!” you heard Chris roar as he stilled his motions. Your walls milked him of his seed as you felt him pulsate within you. His head fell to your neck as your chests heaved with the onslaught of your highs. 

You wanted to wrap your arms around him, to hold him to you but they were restrained. A quiet whine came from your throat and Chris knew exactly what you wanted. His left hand untied your silk wrap and you cupped the back of his head as he nestled into your chest. His warm breath fanning across your collarbone.   
“I love you princess” he whispered. 

You smiled as your nails scratched up and down his back gently. “I love you too Chris.”


	25. Shower Time Fun

The scalding water descended down your body; your muscles sore from the run you just accomplished. It was too beautiful a day to pass up running inside on a treadmill and the sun on your face felt astonishing. Chris was still asleep when you made it home and you didn’t want to bother waking him. After giving him a kiss on the check you crept upstairs, stripped of your clothing and made your way into the bathroom where you were now enjoying a steaming shower. 

Chris had just recently gotten home from a long eight months of filming; a long and lonely eight months away. You tried your hardest to be good for Chris; to not use your toys when you were feeling especially lonely but it didn’t always work. Thinking back on the times you and Chris would have sex through Skype was starting to make you really horny.  
You cupped your breasts, gently kneading them as your fingers rolled around your nipples making them hard under the warm water. A soft moan escaped your mouth; tilting your head back you pinched our nipples. Your right hand trailed further down your stomach until you finally reached your throbbing clit. “Mmmmm,” you moaned softly as the   
tension in your core was finally being dealt with. As you continued circling your clit with your fingers, your release started to build up. 

Being too caught up with your own sexual desires, you didn’t hear the door to the shower open and close. “Can I touch you,” Chris husked out from behind you. Jumping slightly you turned around to face your lust filled boyfriend; his eyes dark as they narrowed down on you. Gulping, you nodded your head to him; hoping he wasn’t too mad he just caught you getting off on your own. “Bend over,” he practically growled. 

Your face pulsating with heat, both from the shower and from embarrassment, you placed your hands on the built in shower seat; your sex now dripping with anticipation. Chris plunged his hard cock right into you, without warning and you cried out his name. With his hands gripped tightly at your hips he began thrusting at a speedily pace; your right arm slamming against the shower wall for support. He was merciless with his thrusts as you began to feel your inner walls tighten. He smacked your ass and it echoed off the   
walls; the stinging sensation bringing further arousal to your core. 

“I’m close baby,” Chris groaned out; his hips continuing their sweet assault. 

“Me too Chris,” you purred in response as you felt your release on the edge. 

Chris wrapped his right arm around your front as his fingers quickly found your clit. He began circle around your nub and it threw you into a frenzy. Your orgasm bursting at the seams; your head falling forward while your hand steadied your shaking body. Chris came right as you did and you felt his pulsating cock inside of you; his seed spilling into your core. 

As Chris pulled out of you, you whimpered at the loss. After coming down from your high you realized just how cold the water had become. Your body began to shiver from the coldness; goosebumps scattering along your cold flesh. Chris turned the water off, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping you in it. 

“How about I warm you up again?” he teased with a smirk. He picked you up bridal style and carried you into the bedroom; setting you down on the bed as his lips began to ravish yours.


	26. Unhinged Jealousy

He was your friend, your best friend to say the least, so why were you getting jealous all of a sudden when you saw him talking to another woman? In all the years you had known Chris, you had never gotten jealous, not once. So why the hell was that changing all of a sudden? Maybe it was because the two of you shared a drunken kiss just a few weeks ago. Or maybe it was because when you went through a really tough breakup with your ex-boyfriend a couple months ago, Chris had been there for you like never before. He was your rock, your support system as you spent countless nights crying on his shoulder. 

You weren’t sure where it came from, but ever so slowly over the last few months, your feelings had drastically changed. Feelings from friendship, to something much deeper, much more intimate. And now, here he was flirting with some broad and your hormones became raging. Just the sight of this chic putting her hands on his arms, the way he laughed at her, probably, shitty jokes gave you a desire in your core you had never felt. It was as if you were an animal, a lioness and you wanted to protect you mate. ‘What the fuck is happening to me?’ you berated in your mind. Chris was your friend, not your lover yet you wanted to claim him, to have him claim dominance over you, to tell you that you were taken by him, and him only. You wanted him. 

You were confused by your emotions taking over your body, unsure of where it was all coming from. Maybe you were just jealous. Maybe he didn’t think anything of that drunk kiss when you thought it would have maybe pushed into a budding romance. Either way, when Chris’ gaze landed on yours, a fury of jealousy overwhelmed you. Rolling your eyes at him, you turned and marched out of the house and to your car; Chris calling your name faintly in the background. 

“Y/N, wait up!” Chris demanded as you were unlocking your car door. “Didn’t you hear me calling for you back there?”

With a deep sigh, you responded, “I guess I didn’t.”

You opened your car door but Chris quickly slammed it closed. Furrowing your brows you turned to stare at him. “What the fuck was that for Chris?”

“What was with that eye roll you gave me back there huh?”

You couldn’t meet his eyes; you couldn’t tell him that you started having feelings for him, more than just a friendship. His friendship meant everything to you and it would destroy you if he didn’t feel the same way; and what if things turned awkward because of it? 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Chris,” you responded with a shrug of your shoulders. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Come on, I know you better than that.”

The front door to the house opened and the broad he was talking to came out. “Chris? Are you going to come back in?” 

The ugly jealousy inside of you became unhinged again at the sight of her as you rushed to open your door, but you weren’t so lucky yet again. Chris held onto the door before you could close it; his brows furrowing together, a slight tilt to his head as his lips turned up into a grin. “Are you jealous?” he asked with a chuckle. 

Fury overtook the jealousy aspect as Chris seemed smug at how you were acting. Gripping the door handle you slammed your car door shut and peeled out of the driveway, racing back to your house. 

As you made your way inside your house, you felt discouraged, but more importantly, disappointed in yourself no less. But feelings were feelings and nobody, including yourself, had any control over that. You can’t help who you fall for; its fate, and not in our hands.

“Why?!?!?” you groaned in annoyance. “Screw you Chris Evans and your smug grin, and your cocky attitude, and your blue eyes, and your sexy lips, and your perfect beard, and your strong arms. Fuck!” 

With a frustrated sigh you made your way to the bathroom and took off your makeup; throwing your hair in a messy bun before throwing on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. As you were going to get comfortable on the couch and watch a movie, your doorbell rang. 

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath because you were pretty sure you knew who was going to be on the other side. Naturally, you were right as you opened your front door to see Chris standing there; one hand in his pocket while the other was scratching at the back of his neck.

“Are you here to torture me some more about the way I feel?” you growled out, but soon regretted it from the way Chris was looking at you. His eyes casted downwards when they met yours; his face bleak, despondent. 

“Look can we talk Y/N?” Chris questioned his voice soft yet pleading at the same time. You opened your door further, waiting for him to enter before you shut it. You went and grabbed a few bottles of beer from the kitchen before meeting him in your living room. Taking a quick drink, you all of a sudden became extremely nervous in his presence; more so than likely because you weren’t sure what he was going to say. 

“Why did you run off like that?” he asked as his blue eyes met yours. 

You scoffed, shaking your head. “You know why Chris. You were looking like a rather smug son of a bitch when you realized I was jealous.”

“I’m sorry alright? I guess…I guess I was just caught off guard.”

“Yeah well me too.”

“What do you mean?”

You met his gaze, abruptly feeling relaxed by the sorrowful look he was giving you. “I got caught off guard with my feelings for you. We’re friends, best friends at that and here I am, starting to get more-than-friendship feelings and I’m kind of pissed about it.”

Chris tilted his head to the side in wonder. “Why are you pissed about it?” 

His words took you aback. Wasn’t it obvious? It seemed obvious to you. “Because of our friendship….right? Wouldn’t it ruin our friendship…..?” you trailed off, feeling confused.   
His lips curled upwards, that same smug grin on his face yet again and just as you were about to yell at him for it, he leaned forward, placing his lips on yours. The kiss was soft; slow and sensual. Chris pulled away and you kept your eyes close, wanting to relive that kiss forever. 

“Open your eyes Y/N,” Chris urged. You did as he asked as you slowly opened your eyes; his eyes staring back at you; his face more appealing than ever in that moment.   
Realization dawned on you and you shot to your feet, pacing the length of your couch as you nervously chewed on your lip. “This can’t be happening. I can’t be having these feelings. This is going to ruin everything. EVERYTHING. I can’t let that happen…” you kept rambling on, completely forgetting that Chris was sitting not ten feet from you.   
“Y/N,” Chris called your name softly but you ignored him, continuing to pace. “Y/N,” he said a bit louder causing you to pause mid stride. Turning to face him, you released your lip from your teeth; your shoulders slumping forward. “Come here.”

Little by little you worked your feet closer to Chris, sitting down on the couch. You could feel his gaze burning into your soul. You felt his warm hand on your cheek and you nestled into the feeling. Glancing up, you caught sight of him leaning in yet again as your lips connected. This was different from the first kiss; this one was filled with fire and passion. 

You soon found yourself straddling his legs; your hands fisting into his hair as you pulled him closer. The desire you felt in your belly began traveling south, soaking your panties as you ground your hips into his. Chris emanated a growl so seductive you could have came right then and there. 

His hand found its way to your neck while his other went straight to your pussy. “Chris,” you moaned after parting your lips. His fingers began circling your clothed clit as you ground down on him; your foreheads resting together as you fanned each other with your panting breaths. His touch ignited you into a frenzy; a wild animal as your hips gyrated;   
wanting to feel more pressure. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he mewled. With a grin, you gripped his face and pulled his lips to yours as you continued to grind down onto him. He removed his hand but it was soon replaced with his bulging erection. Your breathing became ragged; the mixture of your arousal and his kisses sending you into a passion so strong you couldn’t hold onto it; your panties soaked from your arousal. Chris slipped his tongue into your mouth and that was when you lost it. Your body stilled as you held on to his neck; his mouth drowning out your moans of pleasure as your orgasm washed through your body in such intense waves of pleasure. 

Chris’ hands found their way to your back; rubbing gently as he coaxed you down from your high. Your head was fuzzy, dizzy even from your passion driven release and you slumped in his arms, breathing heavy. 

“You have no idea what YOU do to ME,” you teased after you were able to regain your breathing. Chris rumbled with laughter before gripping the back of your thighs, picking you up, and carrying you to the bedroom. 

Before long the two of you were naked as your hands trailed down each-others’ bodies; getting to know each other in the most intimate way possible. His lips began a sultry trail down throat and to your neck; your body trembling beneath his touch as you lightly traced your nails along his back. You felt him shudder from your touch; a small smirk forming on your lips. 

“Do you have a condom?” he husked out before suckling just below your ear, causing you to moan in pleasure. 

“Top….drawer,” you replied through bated breath. Chris made quick haste of finding the condoms and rolling it over his large shaft. He moved to position on top of you; your legs spreading wide for him, your pussy begging him to enter. 

His eyes affixed on yours, boring into the depths of your soul and in that moment, you knew your feelings for him were true. 

Reaching down you gripped his base and positioned him at your entrance. With a nod of your head he slowly entered you; stretching you like you had never felt before. There   
was a bit of pain at first until he became fully situated inside of you. Your warms wrapped around his back and you could feel his chest heaving deeply onto yours. 

Chris gradually began to move his hips as pleasure began coursing through your body. He felt so good buried deep inside you; his cock making you feel full in the most glorious of ways. Reaching your hands up you gripped his hair, pulling him down and claiming his lips. His tongue dancing with yours sent shivers down your spine as you found yourself meeting his thrusts with your own. 

Your skin, along with his was slick with sweat; your heavy breathing echoing off the walls. You felt intoxicated with pleasure as Chris picked up his pace; his skin slapping against yours making you more aroused. 

You could feel his cock begin to twitch inside of you; his thrusts becoming slopping. He repositioned himself so he was on his knees as he used his left hand to spread your right leg farther apart. His right thumb began circling your clit as he began pounding into you rapidly. 

As your inner walls began to tighten, Chris sped up faster. “YESYESYESYES CHRRIIIISSSS,” you cried out in pleasure as your second orgasm exploded through you. You were aware of his grip becoming tighter on your thigh and Chris stilled his motions; his cock pulsating within you as you both came together. 

Chris pulled out of you gently and you shivered at the loss. He went to the bathroom, discarding the condom in the trash before climbing under the covers with you. The two of you faced one another on the bed; soft smiles on your face. 

“Please don’t hide your feelings from me Y/N,” Chris spoke endearingly. You furrowed your brows, opening your mouth to speak but Chris cut you off. “Because I’m sick of hiding   
my feelings for you. You aren’t the only one feeling that way Y/N. Since that kiss we shared a few weeks ago, I’ve known you were the one. Our friendship was great, but I want   
more.”

Tears began to blur your vision as they soon fell to your pillow. “Chris,” you whispered with joy before wrapping your arms around his back. He held you while you cried, whispering sweet words to you. 

Pulling away you wiped your tears. “Are you sure?”

“Baby I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”


	27. Disney Honeymoon

“Are you excited?” Chris asked as the two of you walked into Magic Kingdom park at Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. The smile had not left your face since the previous night when you and Chris got married, only for him to surprise you by going to Disney for your honeymoon. You were, without a doubt one of the biggest Disney nerds out there, outmatching Chris’ love for Disney even, yet you had never been to Disneyland or Disney World. 

“Chris, I may look calm on the outside, but I can barely contain myself right now. I just want to scream at the top of my lungs,” you replied with a giggle. “But I am going to refrain from doing that.” Chris’ hand was encased with yours, giving it a squeeze as he matched your smile. “Alright sir tour guide Chris. Since you’ve been here on more than one occasion, what’s first?” 

His head tilted backwards as his hand grabbed his chest, his boisterous laughter causing your heart to flutter in happiness. “Tour guide Chris huh?” You nodded, biting your lip. “I guess we should get ourselves some Mickey ears then!”

After each getting your own pair of Mickey ears, Chris took your hand and showed you around, letting you know where everything was and asking what you wanted to do first. For now you just wanted to walk around, see the shops and what the resort had to offer. But then you saw her, and you paused. 

“Chris!!! Chris there she is!!!!” you squealed in excitement at seeing your favorite Disney Princess. “Oh my god she is beautiful. Can I…can I go see her? And get my picture taken with her?? Please!!” You didn’t even care about the fact that you were acting so excited over a Disney Princess! This has been a dream of yours since you were a little girl.   
“Go! Go get your picture with her beautiful,” Chris urged as you eagerly skipped over to the line. As you were standing there, watching all the young girls talk to the Princess you couldn’t help but smile. Looking over at your now husband, it seemed as if life was perfect, and you didn’t want anything to change. 

You and Chris had been dating for nearly eight years before finally popping the question. With no hesitations in mind, you hastily said yes. Chris said you could plan the wedding, he would have no objections to anything, as long as he got to plan the honeymoon. And here you were, only one day into your honeymoon and it was already the greatest thing you could have imagined. 

After meeting your favorite Disney Princess and taking your photo with her, you and Chris walked around the park for another hour or two before you finally saw a ride you were itching to go on. “Pirates of the Caribbean?” Chris asked, stopping in front of the entrance. 

“Yes! I’ve heard lots of great things about it and always wanted to try it out,” you teased, giving him a poke in the sides. 

Luckily the line wasn’t long at all and soon you were on the boat in the very front seat with Chris. His hand reached over, grabbing yours as the ride began to move forward. It was very dark, in the ride as you waited for the first theme to show up. You had to admit, it felt nice to get off your feet for a little bit. 

As the ride continued through the dark waters, you were mesmerized by all the detail put into it. First there was Pirates Grotto where it showed the struggles the pirates endured on the open seas. Next came The Fort where it showed a battle going on. There was the Town Square, where there was a crowded marketplace where people were bidding for a bride. The Burning City showed a bunch of looters singing as the town burned. And then there was the Dungeon. There were people trapped in cells trying to get a dog to fetch them the key. 

Overall the ride more than exceeded your expectation and you were thrilled to continue on with the day. You were happy Chris was there, to show you all the fun little areas that him and his family loved to do when they came down here around Christmastime; you were never able to get the time off work to come with them. 

At the end of the day, you were more than exhausted as the two of you made your way back to the hotel; tomorrow was going to be a day at Universal Studios. “Are you excited to see the hotel?” Chris asked, snapping you from your happy thoughts. 

“Very much so!” When your flight landed here, you two came straight here as Chris had your luggage sent straight to the hotel. It was yet another surprise of his. Excitement rushed through you again as you suddenly became very hyper, awaiting to see where you two would be spending the next ten days. 

Chris took a left as the hotel came into view; your mouth dropping open at how breathtakingly beautiful it was. “Welcome to the Grand Floridian Hotel Y/N.” 

You couldn’t help but place your hand over your mouth, to cover the gaping hole that was now there from your lack of jaw support. “Chris…,” his name nearly a whisper as it fell from your lips. “It’s so beautiful.” 

“Only the best for my wife.” Chris got out of the car and came around to your side, opening it for you. Your eyes were wide as the two of you entered the hotel.

“This is definitely grand,” you exclaimed with a chuckle. Chris checked you two into your room as you looked around the main foyer; an extremely large chandelier hung from above. 

“You ready?” Chris asked, nearly startling you as you nodded to him. 

Chris put the keycard in the slot and you stepped inside. The room was not really a room, it was a damn suite! As you entered, there was a small hallway that led to an open living room. There was a television, couch, chairs, and a dining room table. Taking a left you walked into a large bedroom, with a king sized bed. You were so taken aback by everything you didn’t know what to say, so instead you ran up to Chris, wrapping your arms around him and pulled him into a searing kiss. 

“How about a shower?” Chris chuckled before pulling away as your nose nuzzled into his chest. Nodding, Chris pulled you into the bathroom as the two of you stripped of your clothes and headed into the shower. 

It all happened so fast, one minute you were taking a shower with your husband, and the next you were lying on the bed, your legs over his shoulders as his face was buried between them. “Chris,” your voice was nearly a whisper as your hand tugged at his hair, pulling him closer to your aching clit. His tongue swirled around the nub, his fingers pumping inside of you and you saw stars; your body stiffening, your walls holding his fingers inside of you as your orgasm. You fell back against the bed, dissolving into pleasure; your chest heaving from his ministrations. 

Chris climbed onto the bed, already naked from your shower with him earlier and pulled you up towards the head of the bed. You lay there, completely sated as you tried to catch your breath. It was the third orgasm Chris had given you since coming to the hotel and you weren’t sure if you could handle much more. 

You felt his cock twitch next to you and you slowly moved your hand down and began to softly trace it. His cock was so soft, a mixture of velvet and silk as your finger trailed up and down the vein. “Sweetheart,” Chris growled into your ear, causing you to chuckle and he rolled on top of you. “I need you baby.” 

Opening your legs for him, you thrust your hips upwards, giving him a wink. “Take me Chris.” A sinful smile appeared on his lips as he lined himself at your entrance. Ever so slowly he sunk into you and stilled, letting you adjust to his size. You were warm, ready for him as you began to rock your hips upwards, wanting him to move. His head came down, his mouth wrapping around one of your nipples as you cried out in pleasure. 

Your hand cupped the back of his neck; your fingers threading into his hair there as he gradually began to move his hips. Your body was on fire, needing another release. The best thing about having sex with Chris, was it wasn’t always the same. Sometimes it was fast, or hard and rough. Other times it was a quickie in the shower. But right here, right   
now, this was perfect. The two of you weren’t having sex, you were making love. 

Chris’ hand trailed down from your neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake as his scorching body lay on top of yours. His forehead came to rest on yours as you hooked a leg around his waist, wanting to be closer to him if at all possible. 

From all your orgasm you had previously this evening, you soon found your fourth one coming on rather quickly. Your body began to tingle as Chris picked up his speed; his hand now connected with yours at the side of your head. 

“Come with me,” Chris’ voice sounded pleading and you nodded, wanting nothing more in this moment. Holding off your high for as long as you could, you began to feel his cock twitch inside of you, his movements wavering. As he stilled inside of you, his warm seed coating your walls it sent you over the edge. You clenched around him, your inner muscles spasms, milking his glorious cock as Chris’ mouth drowned your cries. 

The two of you were spent as Chris pulled out of you, landing next to you on the bed. He gathered his breath before grabbing a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean you up. He was delicate, cleaning your sore pussy. 

Chris got you under the covers before slipping in right next to you. His arm came around your shoulders, pulling you to him as your hand splayed across his chest. You could feel his heart beating rapidly from your endeavors. 

“Thank you Chris,” you cooed softly, feeling safe in his arms. 

“For what?” he merely gave a slight chuckle.

Lifting your head, you smiled at him. “For everything. It seems like, yet again, you have thought of the most perfect honeymoon I could have asked for. The two of us, both Disney nerds, spending out honeymoon at Disney World of all places.”

Chris leaned up, capturing your lips with his. “I’m glad you loved it wifey. I’m happy I’m spending the rest of my life with you.”

Your heart warmed at his words. “Me too Chris. You’re stuck with me forever.”

“Good,” he teased back. “Because you’re all I want forever.”


	28. Is That Her?

“Daddy!!! Daddy!!! Look over there!! This is so cool!!” you heard the voice of a young boy squeal and giggle as you came out of your make-up trailer. A smile instantly lit up your face as you saw his small hand attached to none other than his father, Chris Evans himself. You stifled a giggle as his son kept pulling him in all different directions, trying to figure out everything going on at the set of The Avengers. 

You had been working for Marvel for quite some time as a make-up artist and you loved it. Recently, Chris has been capturing your eye; especially during the hours he has spent in your chair as you painted battle wounds on his face and arms. He was charming to say the least, and definitely a bit goofy which was always your type of guy.   
Chris and his son stopped by the food catering tent as Chris got a plate of lunch together for them both. You knew from talk that Chris was a single dad, and that his son usually stayed at his house with a nanny during filming. 

You made your way to the catering tent, grabbing your own plate a food. “Mind if I join you?” you asked coolly. Chris turned to face you and you swear you saw his face become red. 

“Y/N, hey, no not at all,” Chris urged as you sat across from him and his son. His son was adorable as he stared at you. Once he saw your shirt, he giggled as he tugged on Chris’ shirt. 

“Daddy! She likes Transformers too!!!” he squealed in delight. Furrowing your brows, you looked down at your shirt and laughed once you realized what he was talking about. You were wearing a gray t-shirt with Optimus Prime on the front. 

“I do like Transformers bud! I’m guessing you like them too?” you asked as you unscrewed the cap of your water, taking a long sip; the Atlanta heat was not something you thought you would ever get used to. 

His son nodded his head quickly and you giggled at the spaghetti sauce that covered his face; he was just so adorable, just like his dad. “Bumblebee is my favorite!”

You nodded in response, giving him a wink. “He’s my favorite too,” you replied before taking a bite of your salad. The entire time you spent talking with Chris’ son, you couldn’t help but notice from the corner of your eye, Chris watching you intently. His elbows were placed on the table as he laughed at the conversation you and his son were having. 

“Well, thanks for the lunch guys but I have to get back to work. I’ll see you two around.” As you got up from your spot you threw your trash in the garbage, but not before hearing his son whispering, rather loudly to his dad. 

“Is that her daddy? The girl you always talk about?”

“Buddy, sshhh, you gotta be a little bit more quiet,” Chris hushed his son as you passed the table in front of them. You looked over at Chris, a smirk tugging at the corner of your lips as you felt your face flush. 

“Oooh Daddy has a crush!” his son sang as you walked away and you had to place your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from laughing. 

After making it back to your trailer, you rested your head against the door. Your heart thrummed happily in your chest; letting out a sigh of happiness. “This can’t be real,” you whispered to yourself; imagining that Chris Evans, the guy whose face you touched day in and day out, the one you’ve been crushing on for a long while, has a crush on you. 

Later that day, you were needed on set during some fighting scenes to touch up the make-up on the actors. Chris’ son stood next to you as you felt his eyes on you. Each time you glanced down, he would quickly turn his head and face his father on set. It was darling to say the least. 

His soon moved closer and closer to you until you felt his hand lace with yours. Your heart melted at the feeling as you tilted your head down and he gave you the biggest smile you had ever seen. “Hi,” he said shyly. 

“Hi there yourself,” you replied back with a smile. The two of you stood there together, his hand in yours as you both watched Chris and the others battling on set. 

“And cut! Y/N, touch-up please!” the director called. 

“I’m going to have to go on set for a minute bud. I’ll be right back though alright?” Chris’ son nodded up at you as he let go of your hand. 

You quickly walked over to Chris, dabbing the sweat off his face before getting out your special effects make-up kit. “So,” Chris rasped out of breath, “I wanted to apologize for my son. I don’t want him to be a bother to you or anything.” 

Your head snapped up, eyes widening as you took in his words. “Oh god no Chris! He is not a bother at all, I promise. He’s actually a real charmer…..just like his father.” Your eyes met Chris’; the two of you grinning at each other like two high schoolers in love. 

He looked over at his son while you applied the touch-ups; your heart pounding erratically in your chest. “Well, if that’s the case, how about I take you out to dinner this weekend?”

You almost dropped your makeup brush at his request; your eyes snapping to his. “What?” you asked in surprise, never expecting him to ask you on a date.   
“You heard me. Can I take you out on a date this weekend?” 

Your mouth dropped open before you quickly shut it, trying to calm your rapid heartbeat. “Yes,” you finally said in a breathy tone. “I’d love to!” 

“Great!” Chris said and you noticed he was giving a thumbs up. You turned your head and saw his son giving his dad a thumbs up also, making you chuckle in pure delight.


End file.
